PARENTS
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Po and Tigress have just givin birth to a baby girl named Sora and are now experienceing the fun of being loving parents to their baby girl.
1. Born and Comfort

On a stormy night at the jade palace you could hear screams coming from inside as it was the sounds of a tiger named Tigress giving birth to her baby and her husband next to her holding her hand a panda named Po and a red panda named Shifu ready to catch the baby while their friends waited outside the room.

"Push Tigress" Shifu said as he was trying to see the head of the baby.

"AHHHHHHHH" Tigress yelled as she pushed and began to squeeze Pos hand from the pain.

"My hand" Po said as he could feel his wife's pressure on his paw and that it really hurt.

"Come on Tigress push" Shifu said as still didn't see any part of the baby yet and began to worry.

"I'M PUSHING AHHHHHHHHHHH" Tigress yelled as she pushed with all her might and began to breath heavily from the pushing and wishing the baby would just come out.

With the push she did Shifu began to see the head of the baby and knew that one last good push would bring the baby out.

"One more time Tigress and make sure it's a big one" Shifu said as he looked at Tigress holding his hands out ready to catch the baby in his hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tigress and Po yelled as Tigress was yelling from the last push she did hopeing that got the baby out and Po yelled as he could feel his paw almost being crushed from his wife's paw squeezing his hand.

With last push Tigress had she lay back down and began to breathe deeply trying to catch her breath. She began to sweat from all the strength she just used and began to release pressure on Pos hand hopeing to hear the baby. As she lay their she began to hear crying and smiled as she just had given birth to her baby. Shifu with the baby in his hands put the little one in a bowl of water keeping its head above washing the blood of the cub and put it in a blanket and handed the baby over to Tigress.

"It's a girl" Shifu said as gave the little one to Tigress and smiled at the sight of his granddaughter.

Tigress then gently took her little girl from Shifu and held her in her arms and began to smile at the sight of her little girl.

"She's so cute" Tigress said as she smiled and began to cry tears of joy.

"She is isn't she" Po said as he smiled and ran his finger gently across his daughter cheek.

"What should we name her Po" Tigress looking up at Po but also felt guilty for not already having a name picked out.

"Hmmm how about Sora" Po said looking at Tigress wondering if she liked that name.

"Sora hu do you like that name Sora" Tigress said as he looked down at her baby wondering if she liked that name.

The baby then began to yip and smile at her parents.

"I think that's a yes" Tigress said as she kissed Sora on the forehead and held her close to her chest.

"You know Tigress she looks a lot like you" Po said as he looked at little Sora and began to smile.

Sora had her father's green eyes and his splots over her eyes she also had Tigress markings on her forehead her tail and her arms were orange with black stripes while she had a white belly and black legs.

"She looks like both us Po" Tigress said as she looked up at Po and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can we please come in now we want to see the baby" a voice asked that was behind the door.

"Yeah come on in" Po said signaling his friends to come in and look at the little bundle of joy.

Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper entered the room and walked over to Po and Tigress and their little baby Sora.

"Oh my gosh Tigress she is so cute" Viper said in an excited voice.

"Is it alright if I hold her" Viper asked hopeing the answer was yes.

"Of course you can just be careful" Tigress said as she handed Sora gently over to Viper.

"Don't worry Tigress I will be" Viper said as she and the others began to look at little Sora.

"Hey their little one" Monkey said as he began to tickle Soras belly.

As Monkey tickled her belly Sora began to laugh and smile at them.

"AWWWWW" Everyone said as they were lost in Soras cuteness.

They all got to hold little Sora and made her laugh but after a while Shifu figured that it was time for him and the others to leave after all they need their rest.

"Alright everyone I think it's time we left" Shifu said looking at his students.

"But master" Everyone said in unison with depressed faces as they didn't want to leave yet.

"Don't worry guys you'll see her again tomorrow" Po said reassuring the group that they get to see her tomorrow.

"Alright Po" Viper said as she kissed Sora on the forehead and handed her back to Tigress.

"Good night Sora" Monkey, Crane, Mantis, and Viper said as they left the room excitedly waiting for morning to come so they can see Sora again. Shifu then began to follow his students out.

"Master Shifu" Po said before the red panda could leave the room.

"Yes Po" Shifu said as he turned around and looked at Po.

"Thank you for your help" Po said as he bowed to Shifu and smiled at him.

"You're welcome Po and you 3 have a good night's rest" Shifu said as he bowed back and left the room smiling at the 3.

"Well Tigress should we be off to bed" Po said as he looked down at Tigress and smiled.

"Yep and besides I think Sora is tired' Tigress said as she stood up but then noticed that little Sora had already gone asleep.

"I'd say so" Po said as he looked at little Sora and kissed her forehead.

"Well then we better get her in to her pjs and put her in her crib" Tigress said as she looked at Po.

"Alright then let's do it" Po said as he gave Tigress a thumbs up and smiled.

The two then removed the blanket from Sora gently so they wouldn't wake her up. Po then got her pajamas and put them on Sora slowly and gently he eventually got her in her pjs which had little butterfly's and a sunset. They then set her in her crib and covered her up with a blanket. Po and Tigress then stood over the crib smiling at Sora as they did Sora began to move her paws as if she was trying to catch something.

"Looks like Sora is having her first dream" Po said smiling and putting his arm around Tigress.

"Yep I hope it's a sweet dream" Tigress said as she put her head on Pos shoulder smiling.

"Well let's get some sleep and let Sora have her dream" Po said as he headed off to bed.

"Alright Po" Tigress said as she gave Sora a kiss on the forehead and put her paw to Soras cheek.

"I love you Sora" Tigress said as she lifted her paw from Sora smiling and headed off to bed with Po.

The two then began to sleep in their bed together and that their bed was right next to Soras crib just in case anything bad happened they would be right their next to Sora. At about 3:00 in the morning Po had begun to hear crying and began to open his eyes.

"What's going on" Po said as he opened his eyes with a dazed look as he had never woke up this early but he soon figured out that it was Sora.

"Sora" Po said as he jumped out of bed and raced to the crib to see Sora crying.

"What's wrong Sora" Po said with a worried look on his face and picked up Sora from the crib and held her in his arms.

Po began to rock Sora back and forth gently hopeing that it would calm her down and that it would stop crying but it wasn't working Po then began to think of what else to do and he then got it.

"I got it you're hungry" Po said as walked to the kitchen with Sora in his arms.

Po then opened the refrigerator and got some milk out put it in a bottle and put it in the microwave warming the milk as he knew that baby's love warm milk. When the milk was done he grabbed it and held Sora in his arms and brought the bottle to Soras lips and as he did Sora began to drink the milk as she put her paws on the bottle. This seemed to work as she closed her eyes and began to drink the milk.

"There you go Sora" Po said as he looked at Sora and couldn't help but smile.

With Sora still drinking the milk Po walked back to the room and when he got back he then realized that Sora finished the whole bottle of milk. He then gently removed the bottle and as he did Sora gave a little burp and laughed a little. Po then began to set Sora in her crib but as he did Sora began to cry again. Po then brought her back up to his chest and as he did Sora began to cuddle up to her father's chest and began to sleep.

"You just want be near you dad hu" Po said as he gently ran his finger across Soras cheek and smiled.

Po then sat in a rocking chair with Sora in his arms and began to rock back and forth gently and closed his eyes as he began to sleep with his daughter in his arms.

Thanks for reading chapter 1 guys and I hoped you liked it. Always remember to review and tell me what you think so far thanks.


	2. Cuteness

Morning had come and that it was 7:00 in the morning. Tigress then began to open her eyes as it was usually the time she got up. She then sat up and began to rub her eyes.

"Po" Tigress rubbing her eyes and began to yawn trying to wake herself up.

But she then she noticed that Po wasn't beside her and that Sora wasn't in her crib this got Tigress heart racing and began to worry until she heard a loud snore right beside her. Tigress then turned her head and sure enough it was Po snoring and had Sora in his arms this brought ease back to Tigress as she heart began to slow down and smiled at the two knowing that the two were safe. Tigress then got out of bead and walked over to Po.

"Po it's time to wake up" Tigress said as she lightly taped Po on the shoulder.

"Hu" Po said as he opened his eyes and looked up to see Tigress standing next to him.

"Oh hey honey" Po said as he yawned and stood up with Sora in his arms.

"Why were you and Sora sleeping in the chair Po" Tigress asked with a wondered look.

"Well little Sora was crying and she just feel asleep in my arms she didn't want to be in the crib by herself" Po said as he looked down at little Sora and smiled.

When Tigress heard this she looked down at Sora and began to feel saddened that she didn't wake up with Po when her daughter was crying.

"What wrong Tigress" Po said as he could see Tigress face sadden and looked like she was about to cry.

"I should have waked up with you Po when she was crying but instead I just slept right through it" Tigress said as a tear began to fall down her cheek and looked at Sora.

"Tigress it's alright besides you needed your rest after all you gave birth to her and I just wasn't that tired" Po said as he placed his paw on her shoulder hopeing to cheer her up.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said as she wiped her tear away and smiled at Po.

As she finished her sentence Sora began to stretch her arms and gave a little yawn as she was opening her eyes to see her parents and began to smile.

"Hey Sora" Po said as looked down at Sora and smiled.

"Did you have a nice nap Sora" Tigress said as she brought her head closer to Sora and smiled.

As Tigress did this Sora began to reach her little arms to her mom and made little grunts trying to reach for her mom.

"I think she wants her mom" Po said as he handed Sora over to Tigress smiling.

Tigress then took Sora in to her arms and could feel little Sora purr as she was very comfortable in moms arms. Tigress then began to tickle Soras belly and Sora began to laugh and began to play with Tigress finger as she began to swat at it and when she grabbed it she began to nibble on it and as she did Soras stomach made a growl.

"Sounds like someone is hungry" Tigress said as she kissed Sora on the forehead and smiled.

"She's not the only one" Po said as he too could feel his stomach make noises.

"Well let's go eat something" Tigress said as she grabbed Pos hand began to walk to the kitchen with Sora in her arms.

As the trio entered the kitchen they had seen the others already sitting at the table and they then began to stare at the three.

"Good morning" Viper said as she looked at the trio and smiled.

"Morning what are you guys doing up so early" Tigress said as she put Sora in her high chair and pulled her up to the table and sat next to her.

"Tigress you of all people should know this is the usual time we get up" Viper said as she looked at her friend but was mainly focused on Sora.

"Oh yeah" Tigress said as she began to rub the back of her head.

"Here you go honey" Po said as put a bowl of cereal in front of Tigress.

"Thanks Po" Tigress said as she gave a him a kiss on the cheek and began to eat.

Po then sat down and put a bowl of cereal in front of him and put some applesauce in front of Sora and began to feed Sora.

"Open wide Sora" Po said as he got a spoon full of apple sauce and brought it towards her.

Sora then opened her mouth and Po put the applesauce in her mouth and she swallowed it.

"Does it taste good Sora" Tigress said as she looked over at Sora with a smile.

When Sora swallowed the apple sauce she began to jump up and down and reached for the apple sauce wanting more of it.

"I think she loves it" Po said as he gave her another spoon full.

"Hey Po and Tigress is it alright if we play with Sora when she is done eating" Viper asked as she looked at the two with a wondered look.

"Of course Viper is that all right with you Sora" Po asked his daughter with a smile on his face.

Sora then began to clap to her little paws together and it seemed that she really wanted to play.

"Well it looks like your done ready to play with your auntie Viper" Po said as he began to pick Sora but then began to smell something.

"You guys smell that" Po said as he began to cover his nose.

"Yeah what is that" Mantis Said as he to begin to cover his nose from the smell.

They began to smell around to see where the smell was coming from and eventually their noses led them to Sora.

"I think Sora needs to be changed Po" Viper said as she began to back away from the table and was covering her nose.

"I think your right Viper here let me see her Po" Tigress said as she was about to take Sora from Po to change her.

"It's alright Tigress I can change her" Po said as he looked at Tigress.

"Are you sure Po" Tigress said with a wondered look as she figured that he didn't know how to.

"Yeah how hard can it be" Po said as he looked at Tigress with a proud look on his face and headed towards their room.

About 5 minutes later.

"Ok how do you do this" Po said as looked at Sora who was lying on the bed.

"Do you unstrap these" Po said as he unstrapped the corners of the diaper and as he did the diaper opened up.

"Oh my gosh" Po said as he turned his head trying to cover his nose with his shoulder and was about ready to vomit from what he saw.

"Ok let's get rid of this diaper" Po said as he removed the diaper from Sora and put it in the trash can and grabbed the wipes and baby powder.

Po then went over to Sora and cleaned her up using the wipes he still felt like throwing up he then set the wipes down behind him and as he turned his head Sora wasn't there.

"Sora where'd you go" Po said as he began to look around the room.

Po then heard Sora and that she was behind but as he went to pick her up she began to crawl away and pretty fast to for a baby.

"Come here Sora" Po said as he began to chase after Sora but as he did he hit his foot on the side of the bed.

"AHHHHH" Po screamed as he threw the baby flour in the air and landed on the ground and grabbed his foot trying to ease his pain but as he did he looked up and seen baby powder about to cover him.

"Uh oh" Po said as he seen the baby flour heading towards him and covered him in and when it did he looked like a powdered donut as you could hardly see his black fur.

"Uh" Po said as he laid his head on the ground with a disgruntled look on his face but Sora was laughing at the sight she then crawled on to his belly and began to rolled around in the flour that was on him.

Back in the kitchen.

"I hope Po knows what's he's doing" Viper said with a smile on his face.

"Me too I don't think he really knows how to change a diaper" Tigress said with a wondered look.

"Well of course I do" Po said as he was standing in the kitchen doorway with Sora in his arms.

Everyone then turned to look at Po but as they did they all tried not laugh at the sight they were looking at as Po was covered in flour and had a diaper on his head a clean one luckily and little Sora was covered in flour but did have a fresh diaper on.

"Hey Po how did it go" Monkey said with a grin on his face as he was about to burst out laughing.

"Very funny Monkey" Po said as he glared at Monkey for the remark he made.

"What happen to you two" Tigress said as she walked over to Po and Sora but she too was trying to hold back her laugh.

"Let's just say we got the diaper on" Po said as he looked at his wife with a blank expression but as he said that little Sora began to giggle and laugh and Po couldn't help but smile.

"You guys want to play with her now" Po said as he walked over to Viper.

"Of course let's get you cleaned up Sora" Viper said as she gently took Sora from Pos arms and left with the others to clean up Sora and play with her.

Po then took a seat at the table and Tigress sat next to him.

"So Po how was first diaper change" Tigress said as she took the diaper of his head and smiled.

"Well it's one of those things I won't forget" Po said as he laughed a little as he too though it was funny sort of.

"Don't worry honey you'll get better at it" Tigress said as she looked over at Po.

"Thanks honey but just to let you know you get the next diaper change" Po said as he smiled at Tigress and put his arm around her.

"You got it oh and Po" Tigress said as she looked over at Po and smiled.

"Yes" Po said with a wondered look.

"You got some flour around your lips" Tigress said as she laughed a little at the sight.

"Oh sorry let me get it off" Po said as he was about to wipe it off but was stopped by Tigress.

"It's alright let me get it Po" Tigress said as she brought her lips to his.

"Thanks Tigress" Po said but then seen that Tigress had flour on hers now.

"Well Tigress our little Sora has a long way to go until she becomes an adult" Po said as he began to sadden at the thought of his little girl leaving.

"Well until that happens and even after that we always love her and have her in our hearts but let's make the most with her until she's gone" Tigress said as she put her head on his shoulders and began to smile and purr.

"You got it" Po said as he rested his head on hers thinking of all the wonderful things still to come for their daughter.

Thanks for reading chapter 2 guys and I hoped you liked it. Also I won't be updating this story for 2 or 3 days I'm going on a fishing trip until then see ya.


	3. 1 year old

About 1 year has passed since Po and Tigress were blessed with their daughter Sora and that it had changed their lives forever for the good. But little Sora had her first birthday coming up in a few days and that she will be 1. So Po and Tigress wanted to throw a birthday party for their little girl so Po and Tigress went out shopping for party stuff, gifts, and a cake and that they had left Viper and the others in charge of Sora while they were out.

"What do you think Sora would like Po" Tigress said as she looked at the party decorations.

"I don't know how about these" Po said as he had found party hats with butterfly's on them as Sora seemed to like butterfly's.

Tigress then walked over to Po and gently took them from Po as she began to look at them she began to imagine Sora in one of the hats and couldn't help but giggle and smile at the same time.

"What's so funny Tigress" Po said as he to began to laugh a little.

"Nothing Po it's just that I'm thinking about how our daughter is going to enjoy her party" Tigress said as she looked up at Po and smiled at him.

"I'm sure she will Tigress" Po said as he put his paw on his wife's shoulder and smiled at her.

The two had then gone back to looking for party supplies and decorations meanwhile back at the palace Viper and the others were playing with Sora.

"She's is just so cute" Viper said with an excited tone as she had the tip of her dangling over Sora and Sora batting it around with her paws trying to catch it.

"I know and I can't believe she is almost 1" Monkey said as he had felt time had flew by so fast.

"Yeah and the next thing you know she will be dating" Mantis said with astounded look.

"I wonder what's that's going to be like" Crane said as he began to imagine Sora dating and how Po and Tigress would react and as he did it brought a smile to his face.

"But I don't want her to grow up I want her to stay a cub" Viper said as she looked at Sora but she knew Sora was going to grow up even if she didn't want her to but knew that she would grow to be wonderful women.

As the sun began to set on the valley of peace Po and Tigress had finished their shopping for today as they had gotten all the party stuff such as red ribbons, hats, party bags and other stuff. Po and Tigress had then walked back to the jade palace both with their hands filled with bags of party stuff.

"So honey" Tigress said as she looked over at Po as the two began to walk up the stairs.

"Yes Tigress" Po said as he looked over at Tigress with a wondered look.

"What should we get tomorrow for Sora" Tigress asked.

"Well since it's the day before her birthday we should get her gifts and of course the cake" Po said as smiled at Tigress but then started to have cake on his mind and how it would taste.

"Alright" Tigress said as she smiled back and the two were at the palace doors and opened them.

Tigress and Po then entered the palace and had gone to the kitchen to set the bags down and as they entered the kitchen they had seen their friends around the table but didn't see Sora.

"Where's Sora" Tigress asked with worry wanting to know where her daughter is as she always wanted to know where she was.

"She fell asleep while we were playing with her and we put her in the crib" Viper said to her friend reassuring her that her daughter was fine and safe.

But Po and Tigress still wanted to check on their daughter to make sure she was alright and so they went to their room and opened the door quietly not wanting to wake Sora if she was asleep. The two then walked over to the crib and sure enough little Sora was there in her crib with her blanket covering her and sleeping. The two couldn't help but smile at the sight of their daughter peaceful and began to leave the room Po had steeped on a board and made a loud creek.

"Po" Tigress said as she looked back at Po with angry look.

"Sorry" Po said as he was hopeing that the creek didn't wake up Sora but he was wrong.

The creek was loud enough to wake little Sora and as she opened her eyes she saw nothing but the dark and no one beside her making her cry and as she did Po and Tigress had turned on the lights and rushed over to the crib.

"It's okay Sora were right here" Po said as he lifted Sora out of the crib with Tigress next to him.

"It's alright sweetie" Tigress said as she put her paw on her daughters cheek hopeing to calm her down.

Po and Tigress then began to wipe away her tears away and as they did Sora could see better as the tears was making her vision blurry and she then began to see her mom and dad and had stopped crying and began to reach her arms out for her daddy. Po then brought her to his shoulders so that her head was resting near his.

"It's okay Sora" Po said as he moved around slowly and began to his hand down her head over and again to comfort his daughter.

Sora then began relax and began to purr as she was very relaxed resting on her daddy's shoulders.

"I think one of us should stay with Sora tomorrow just be safe Tigress" Po said as he looked over at Tigress.

"Is it alright if I stay with her Po" Tigress said as she put her paw on Soras head wanting to spend more time with her.

"Of course you can Tigress and besides you and her should spend more time with one another" Po said as he smiled at Tigress.

"You hear that Sora you and mommy are going to spend some time together" Po said as he looked down at Sora.

Sora then began to open her eyes and began to giggle and smile at the thought of spending time with her mommy and then reached her arms out to Tigress. Po then handed Sora over to Tigress and as he did the two cats began to purr to one another and Po thought it was the cutest thing ever. After a while night time had fallen and everyone went to bed little Sora was in her crib and Po and Tigress were in bed. Morning had come and Po was the first to get and had seen that Tigress and Sora was still asleep and smiled at the two but before he left to get the rest of the stuff he had written Tigress a letter for when she got up and left the room. About 20 minutes after Po had left Tigress began to wake up.

"Po" Tigress said as she had not seen Po next to her but then noticed the letter on the desk.

Tigress then sat up and began to wipe her eyes to try and wake up and walked over to the letter and began to read the letter. The letter had said.

"Tigress I went out to get the rest of the stuff for Soras birthday and will be back by sundown and also I hope you two have fun today love Po.

"Po" Tigress said softly and smiled.

Tigress then sat the letter back down on the table and walked over to Soras crib and smiled at her daughter sleeping. As Tigress stood over her crib Sora stretched her arms and flexed her little paws and gave a little yawn as she began to open her eyes to see her mother.

"Morning Sora" Tigress said softly as she put her paw to Soras cheek.

When Tigress did this little Sora then grabbed her mom's paw and began to rub her head on her mom's paw and began to purr. Tigress then picked up Sora and held her in her arms.

"Did you sleep well my angel" Tigress said as she began to tickle Soras belly and smile.

Sora then began to make little yips at Tigress and began to smile.

"I'm going to take that as a yes" Tigress said as she looked at Sora.

"Let's go get you something to eat" Tigress said as she walked to the kitchen with Sora in her arms.

When Tigress entered the kitchen she set Sora in her highchair and brought her to the table. Tigress then got some applesauce and sat next to Sora and began to feed her. When Tigress was done feeding Sora she picked her up and held in her arms.

"What do want to do today Sora" Tigress asked her daughter smiling at her but when Tigress asked little Sora looked up her mom with a blank face.

"I know" Tigress said as she got an idea.

Tigress then began to walk to the training hall with Sora and entered the room as she did she headed over to the training dummy where Po usually trains and sat down and put Sora in between her legs.

"Want to hit the training dummy Sora" Tigress said as she looked down at Sora. Tigress then lifted Soras arms and began to move them for her in like a punching motion towards the dummy.

Tigress eventually let go and Sora kept doing it except she was pushing the dummy back and forth.

"That's it Sora" Tigress said looking at Sora smiling.

Sora kept pushing the dummy and the dummy kept going back and forth but one push Sora did sent the dummy flying in to the wall which surprised Tigress a lot.

"Whoa" Tigress said as her eyes widened and looked down at the Sora with an amazed look and Sora looked up and smiled at her mom.

"Good job Sora" Tigress said picking up Sora and giving her a little high five.

As the day progressed Tigress and Sora had some fun mother and daughter time as they played games together and did some bonding time. The two then started to play a game one that Sora would enjoy. Tigress was going to pretend Sora was the enemy but go down whenever Sora touched her. Tigress set Sora down and tokk her fighting stance.

"You can't bring me down Sora" Tigress as she was in her fighting stance but was smiling.

Sora then began to crawl towards her mom and when Sora touched Tigress left leg and Tigress went down on one knee.

"Ahh you got my leg" Tigress said pretending Sora got her leg.

Sora then touched her other leg and Tigress did the same thing but this time had her back lying on the ground.

"You're too strong for me Sora" Tigress said smiling trying to hold back her laughter.

Sora then crawled on to her mom's stomach and began to crawl towards Tigress face.

"No please" Tigress said pretending to be scared.

"Ah" Tigress said as she laid her head down when Sora touched her face and pretending that Sora had got her. Sora then had a wondered look on her face and not expecting what would happen next.

"Gotcha" Tigress said as she surprised Sora and Sora began to laugh and giggle and Tigress sat up with Sora in her arms rubbing her head against hers softly.

Tigress then set little Sora on her back and began to blow on Soras belly causing Sora to laugh like crazy and smiled both of them laughing and having fun. Hours since then passed as it was sundown and Po was home from his day at the store.

"I'm home" Po said as he entered the palace with his arms full of sacks and the cake in his hands as he walked to the kitchen to see Tigress sitting in a chair with Sora in her arms giving her a warm bottle of milk.

"Hey honey" Po said as he entered the kitchen and set everything down on the counter.

"Hey Po" Tigress said softly as she looked up at Po and backed down at Sora.

"So did you guys have fun today" Po said as he took a seat next to the two and smiled at them.

"Oh yeah it was awesome" Tigress said as she smiled at Sora remembering what they did today.

As soon as Tigress finished her sentence little Sora was finished with her milk and Tigress then removed the bottle from Soras lips. Sora then gave a little burp and began to yawn and as it looked she was falling asleep.

"I think it's time for bed after all we have a big day tomorrow" Po said as he stood up and began to yawn and softly took Sora from Tigress arms.

Po and Tigress then began to walk to their room with Sora in Pos arms and opened the door and walked over to the crib setting Sora down and covering her up.

"Oh yeah here you go Sora" Po said as remembered what he had in his pocket and pulled out to plush figures that was Po and Tigress and gave them to Sora.

Sora then wrapped her arms around the plush figures and began to sleep.

"Where'd you get those Po" Tigress asked as she got in the bed and began to relax as she rested her head on the pillow.

"Well when your kung Fu heroes they make a bunch stuff about you" Po said as he turned off the light and got in bed next to his wife.

"Well Sora has a big day tomorrow I hope she likes" Tigress said as she looked over at Po.

"I'm sure she will after all you turn 1 only once" Po said as he laughed a little and gave Tigress a kiss on the cheek and went to sleep as did Tigress.

As morning had come everyone had gotten up early and set up all the party stuff wrapped the gifts and got the birthday cake ready for Sora. As they were done decorating Po and Tigress had went to get Sora. The two entered the room and walked over to the crib to find Sora still sleeping.

"Sora it's the big day today" Tigress said softly and as she did little Sora began to open her eyes.

"You ready Sora" Po said as he picked up little Sora from her crib but she was still yawning as it seemed that she was trying to wake up.

Tigress and Po then left the room as Po had Sora in his arms and Tigress rushed ahead of the two to the kitchen and Po then covered Soras eyes.

"Ready Sora" Po said as he entered the kitchen and everyone was quite until Po removed his hand away from her eyes.

Po then removed his hand from her eyes and as they he did everyone then shouted the same thing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SORA" Everyone said in unison as they all had party hats on and such.

Sora then went from tired to excited as she began to yip and reach arms out to everyone. Po and Tigress then set Sora in her high chair and pulled her to the table putting a little party hat on her. They then began to bring the cake to Sora singing.

"Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Sora happy birthday to you" Everyone sang in unison as the brought the cake to her with a candle lit.

"Make a wish Sora" Viper said in an excited tone.

Sora then began to blow the candle but it seemed she was having a little trouble so on her next blow Po and Tigress next to her and helped her by blowing a little and the candle went out and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Happy birthday Sora" Po and Tigress said in unison and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek.

Po then started to cut the cake and handed a piece to everyone and everyone began to eat the cake.

"Man this is good cake Po" Mantis said as he was scarfing it down.

"I know right" Po said as he crabbed the cake with his hands and stuffed it in his face causing everyone to laugh.

Sora had digged in to her cake as her face was covered with cake and so were her hands. Tigress then wiped the cake of Soras face and smiled at her laughing a little.

After everyone finished the cake it was time to open the presents. Tigress had picked up Sora from the high chair and cleaned her up so she could open the presents and sat on the floor with her. Po and the others then came with about 5 presents and they all sat next to Tigress and Sora. Viper was the first to give her present to the trio.

"Here you go this one is from me" Viper said as she handed her present over to Po and smiled.

"Thank you Viper" Po said as he took the gift from her and began to unwrap it as Sora was too little to try and unwrap them.

"Its beautiful" Tigress said as she seen Po take out a little dress from the box as it was blue with red lily patterns kind of like Tigress training uniform except you know not for training.

"Glad you like it I just hope Sora does" Viper said as she looked at Sora who was all excited.

"I'm sure she will Viper and thank you for the gift" Tigress said as she put the dress back in the box to make sure it didn't get dirty or anything.

"Alright now it's our turn" the guys said in unison as Monkey pulled the gift out and that it was from him, Crane, and Mantis.

"Thank you" Tigress said as she took the present from the three and began to open it and when she did she had a wondered look on her face at what was in the box.

"What's this" Tigress asked the 3 as she pulled out what looked like to be coupon of some sort.

"That Tigress is a coupon from the barbeque house in the valley and with that you can have free ribs for a year" Mantis said as he looked at Tigress with a grin.

"It wasn't our idea" Monkey said as he laughed a little and looked over at Mantis.

"Thank you Mantis and I'm sure Sora will love the ribs and I'm sure Po will to" Tigress said as she looked over at her husband and seen that he was drooling probably from the thought of ribs but Po snapped out of it.

"Alright our turn" Po said as he pulled the last 3 remaining gifts from his back and put them in front of him.

Po then began to unwrap the first present for Sora revealing it to be a little toy train that Po had got for her as he thought that she would enjoy it. Po then unwrapped the next present and to everyone surprise it was a little barn of yarn and everyone had a wondered look on their faces.

"Yarn Po" Viper said with a curious look on why Po had gotten that for her.

"Yeah trust me she likes her mother and have you ever seen Tigress with yarn" Po said as he began to laugh a little but when he said that Tigress began to blush as she remembered the one date she was on with Po and she went crazy when she seen yarn.

"Po please don't tell them that" Tigress said blushing but couldn't help but smile as she thought it was funny too but just didn't want everyone to know that.

"Don't worry I won't anyways you want to give the last present to her" Po said as he smiled and handed the last present over to her but this seemed really small as if you could fit a necklace in it.

Tigress then opened the box and smiled at the necklace that was in the box and pulled it out revealing it to be white with clouds on it and it had a little sun on it. Tigress then put the necklace around her daughters neck and opened it by pushing a button that was on top of it revealing to have her, Po, and Sora all smiling as they had taken a picture from the past month.

"Now you will always have us with you Sora" Tigress said as she closed it back up and kissed her daughter on the head smiling.

A few months since passed since Soras birthday party and one day something happened that made Po and Tigress very happy. As Tigress was washing dishes and Sora was on the floor playing with her ball of yarn as she seemed to really like as she batted it around and pounced on it still wearing her necklace. But one swipe she did had knocked the yarn far from her Sora had then began to crawl towards but as she did she began to try and stand but fell so she tried again and this time she was standing. Tigress had just turned her head to see her daughter standing and that Sora began to walk towards the ball of yarn.

"PO GET OUT HERE" Tigress said with a huge smile on her face and wanting Po to come out and see their daughters first steps.

"What's going on" Po said as he rushed towards the kitchen with worry on his face as he had no idea what was going on.

"LOOK" Tigress said as she pointed in the direction over at Sora and Po began to look over and happiness began to show on his face.

Po and Tigress then ran over and stood a few feet from Sora as the began to call her name and see if she could walk over to them.

"Sora" Po said as he kneeled down trying to get Soras attention and he did as Sora turned her head.

"Come on Sora" Tigress said as she extended her arms out to her daughter.

Sora then turned around and began to walk towards her mom and dad.

"Come on Sora your almost their" Tigress said as she could almost reach her but not quite yet.

Sora then began to walk a little fast in to her mother's arms and as she did Tigress picked her up and began to cry tears of joy.

"You took your first steps Sora" Tigress said as she began to rub her head against Soras and began to purr from pure happiness.

"Good job Sora" Po said as he gave Sora a kiss on the forehead and he felt more excited than he had ever before about something. Sora then began to laugh and giggle as her parents stared at her with big smiles on their face so proud of their daughter.

Alright guys thanks for reading chapter 3 and I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Well I hope you liked it and always remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	4. First day of school

As a few mores passed for little Sora since her first birthday party and first steps and now a new challenge was coming up for her a challenge we all had to face when we were kids going to school for the first time ever. Now Sora seemed very excited to start school as she wanted to make new friends and thought school sounded exciting which surprised both Po and Tigress as they never really liked school but it seemed Sora didn't inherit that from them which made them happy after all they want her to like school not feel like she is forced to go but before school starts which was in a couple of weeks and had decided to get school shopping with Sora so she could pick out her supplies and clothes. So as soon as morning would wise they would spent it shopping.

"Alight Sora are you ready to go shopping tomorrow" Tigress said as she sat on the edge of Soras bed and pulled the covers up to her chin while Po was standing next to the bed.

"Yeah" Sora said in an excited voice and felt the warmness of the covers over her and looked up at her parents and smiled.

"Well then you get a good night's rest alright Sora" Po said with a smile on his face and bent over kissing Sora on the forehead causing her to laugh a little.

"Yes dad" Sora said as she knew she already had to and seen her father walk to the door of her room as he waited for Tigress.

"Good night Sora I love you" Tigress said softly as she bent down kissing Sora on the cheek and make sure she was all warm and just right and then walked over to Po.

"Have sweat dreams Sora" Po said softly as he put his arm around Tigress and smiled at his daughter who was looking at him and Tigress.

"You to and I love you mom and dad" Sora said softly as she put her head down on the pillow and began to close her eyes while cuddling up with the two plush toys her father gave her while she was still a baby.

"We love you Sora" Po and Tigress said in unison and lightly closed Soras door as they then headed to their room which was right across from Soras and laid down in bed as the two began to sleep waiting for morning to come as was their daughter.

As they slept through the peaceful night with the full moon shining bright on the valley with stars accompanying it and eventually morning came as the sun began to rise over the valley and as it did it shined into Soras room who was sleeping peacefully and it began to shine on her closed eyes causing her to open them slowly and look up in the sky as it was blue with clouds and the sun.

"Morning" Sora said in a happy voice as she began to stretch and yawn and jumped out of her bed with excitement as she then began to get dress putting black sweats on and a red shirt on almost like Tigress red training outfit and headed off to her parents room with fastness.

"Mom and dad its morning" Sora said as she opened her parents door only to find them still sleeping as her father was snoring with his mouth open and her mother laying her head on his shoulder and snoring a bit causing Sora to laugh as she thought it was funny to see her parents like this.

"Come on guys wake up" Sora said as she climbed up onto the bed and onto Pos belly and began to bounce on it causing a jiggle sound and Po to open his eyes a little to see what was going on.

"Hu" Po said in a tired tone as he opened his eyes a little but hey were a little blurry so he wiped them and as he did she seen Sora right in his face with a smile on her face.

"Sora what are you doing up" Po said as he let a big yawn out and sat up a little causing Tigress to turn to her side getting her head off of his shoulder and onto a pillow and kept sleeping.

"It's morning that's why" Sora said as she did a few more jumps on his belly and then landed on the ground and pointed to the hallway as there was sunlight coming through the palace windows.

"I guess so" Po said as he rubbed his eyes a little and smiled at his daughter who then jumped back onto the bed and went over to her mother to let her know it was time to wake up.

"Mommy time to wake up" Sora said as she rubbed her mother's shoulder continuously until she began to see her open her eyes.

"Oh hey sweetie what are you doing up so early" Tigress said as she opened her eyes and seen her daughter and brought a smile to her face but couldn't help but wonder why she was already up.

"Don't you remember mom its shopping day" Sora said in an excited voice as she began to jump on the bed and Tigress then began to sit up in the same position as Po.

"Oh yeah today is the day Hu" Tigress said in a tired tone as she wasn't fully awake yet but was trying her best to stay awake.

"Uh Hu" Sora said as she calmed down and sat between her parents with a smile on her face as she waited for them to get up and get moving so they could go.

"Um Sora you think you could let us get awake first and I promise we will go right away" Po said as he looked over at Tigress and could tell she wasn't ready either as he and her needed to get awake first after all they are going to need their energy.

"You promise" Sora said in a serious tone as she wanted to know if her father was telling her the truth and not lying.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Po said as he raised his right paw and made an x over his heart with his left paw and smiled down at Sora who could tell he was telling her the truth.

"Alright then I will be in my room fighting the enemy's off" Sora said as she hoped off the bed and headed to her room as she loved pretending to fight off enemy's in her spare time as it was her favorite.

"Well I can see what she gets her excitement" Tigress said as she looked over at Po with a smile on her face and laughed a little.

"I guess so" Po said as he began to rub the back of his head and began to blush a little.

"Well we should probably get awake after all Sora is waiting for us" Tigress said as she got out of the bed and began to put her usual outfit on her training outfit and Po then got out bed wearing his same old shorts as that was what he was going to wear and the two began to get awake the best way they can get awake Tigress began to do pushups and sit ups while Po was waiting for her to finish as he waited for his way to awaken as Tigress finished and walked up to Po.

"Alright Tigress you know what to do" Po said as he looked over at her but was still tired.

"Of course I do" Tigress said with a smile on her face as she walked up to Po and brought her lips to his and let her tongue dance across his mouth as Po did the same and the two stayed like this for about 5 minutes until Tigress brock away from his lips.

"YEAH BEST WAY TO WAKE UP" Po shouted as he flung kicks and punches to the air as he figured Tigress kissing him was the best way for him to get excited and ready to do anything.

"Hmm you sure do love that don't you Po" Tigress said as she laughed a little but she already knew that he loved it no matter how many times they have kissed.

"Of course it's awesome" Po said as he kept throwing punches and kicks into the air but stopped as he remembered that he and Tigress are both awake and what he promised Sora.

"Let's go get Sora" Po said as he handed his paw out to Tigress who then took it gladly and the two were off to Soras room as they got their they could hear hi yahs coming from the room and opened the door.

"Sora" Po said with a wondered look on his face as he then seen his daughter fighting off pretend bad guys.

"Oh hey mom and dad just had to fight off these bad guys" Sora said as she threw last punch into what seemed to be the last villain knocking him down.

"Sora behind you" Po said as he pointed behind Sora and did a barrel roll towards Sora punching the last villain down.

"Thanks dad" Sora said as she looked up at her father with a smile and then was picked up by him as he put his arm under her and her having one of her arms on the back of his neck.

"So Sora did you beat those bad guys" Tigress asked as Sora and Po came up to her and the three started to walk down the hall way.

"Oh yeah they couldn't handle my awesomeness" Sora said in a happy tone as she threw a punch to the air causing her parents to laugh a little and smile at her.

"I think I have heard your father say that before to" Tigress said as she looked over at Po who began to blush as he began to remember all the times he had said awesome or that his enemies were blinded by his pure awesomeness.

"Really dad" Sora said as she looked up at her father as she never knew he had also said that before.

"Well just a few times" Po said as he laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head hopeing the subject would change so he doesn't have to say all the times he had said awesome or anything that had awesome in the sentence.

"But I'm sure your awesomeness is so much more awesome then mine" Po said as he began to tickle Soras belly causing little Sora to laugh and giggle.

"What about your awesomeness mom" Sora said as she turned her head to her mother who had begun to think of an answer as she never used the word awesome.

"Well sweetie um" Tigress said as she was having trouble finishing the sentence that is until Po said something.

"Sora your mother is so awesome that people in the valley get blinded by it" Po said as he looked down at Sora who had an amazed face when she heard how awesome her mother was.

"Really that's so cool" Sora said in a happy tone and looked back at her mother who had a smile on her face.

"Yep the coolest" Po said softly as he looked up at Tigress with a smile and could tell Tigress was happy that he said that for her.

The trio then continued their way to the palace doors and when they reached them they began to open the doors until they heard a voice behind them as it sounded like Shifu and it was.

"Oh hi master Shifu" Po said as he bowed to his master as Tigress did the same and even Sora gave a little bow to Shifu.

"May I ask where you three are going" Shifu said in calm voice as he couldn't help but wonder where they were going at this time in the morning.

"Well we are going school shopping for Sora as she is about to start her first day of school in a few weeks" Tigress said as she explained to her master of what they were doing and as she did Shifu nodded as he was understanding what they were doing.

"Really are you excited about that Sora" Shifu asked the little cub as he walked towards her as she was still in her father's arms and looking down at the little red panda.

"Yep" Sora said in a happy tone making Shifu crack a smile as he had never seen a kid so excited about school as he remembered how Tigress was her first day and let's just say she didn't really like it.

"Well then I wish you luck in finding the right tools she needs and clothes" Shifu said in a soft tone as he bowed to the three and walked with his staff in his hands back to the sacred hall of warriors to continue his meditation.

"Alright then you ready to go Sora" Po asked as he turned his attention back to Sora and began to face the doors along with Tigress.

"Yeah" Sora said as she was already ready to go and as she said that Po opened the palace doors to the palaces court yard and began to walk to the stairs that lead down to the valley and as they got their Soras eyes widened at the sight.

"That's a lot of stairs" Sora said with an amazed face as she never thought this many stairs could exist.

"It sure is" Po said as he began to remember the first day he had to climb up these stairs as he was exhausted and tired by the time he was done.

"Hey mom" Sora said as her eyes were still fixated on the stairs in front of her and then turned her head to her mom.

"Yes sweetie" Tigress asked as she walked over to Sora and wondered what her daughter wanted to ask her but Tigress had a feeling what she was going to ask.

"Can I sit on your shoulders please" Sora said as she didn't want to walk down the stairs and rather sit on her mother's shoulders.

"Of course you can" Tigress said with a smile on her face as she had a feeling Sora didn't want to walk down those stairs I mean Tigress couldn't blame her after all Tigress wasn't a fan of these stairs either.

"Thanks mom" Sora said as Tigress grabbed her and put one of her legs on her right shoulder and the other one on the left. As Sora then rested her head on her mother's head and began to enjoy the hot sun beating down onto her fur.

"I can't believe it Po she is already starting school" Tigress said as she looked up to see little Sora taking a nap on her head but felt sad to see her daughter grow up so fast.

"I know it seems just like yesterday we were blessed with her" Po said as he remembered the night she was born and the first time he held her in his arms and he began to get teary as he didn't want her to grow up.

"Don't worry Po I know in my heart that she will grow up right and be a kind person" Tigress said with a smile on her face and looked over at Po who began to smile as he imagined Sora grown up.

"Yeah she will be" Po said softly as he walked over to Tigress and put his paw on top of Soras head and rubbed it a little and as he did he felt her purr and as she did he felt his heart fill with warmness as it always did when he felt her purr.

After about 50 minutes passed they had arrived in the valley of peace and headed towards the store and once they arrived their Po got a cart and Tigress decided it was time to wake Sora up as it was time to start shopping.

"Sora" Tigress said softly as she moved her paw across Soras cheek a little causing Sora to open her eyes.

"Yeah mom" Sora said in a tired tone and began to open her eyes.

"We are here" Tigress said as she looked up at Sora to let her know it was time to start.

"Really awesome" Sora said in an excited tone as she jumped off her mother's shoulder ready to start looking for clothes and supplies.

"That was quick" Po said as he was amazed at how fast Sora went from tired to a burst of energy but she was excited about this.

"Well Sora where do you want to start" Tigress asked Sora as she took her paw and looked down at her.

"Clothes let's get clothes" Sora said excitedly as she began to pull her mother to the clothes with fastness.

"What about your supplies" Tigress said as she was being pulled but then stopped as Sora stopped and looked over at her father.

"Don't worry I will get them" Po said as he could tell was more interested in the clothes and decided to get her supplies for her and besides that he didn't really like going clothes shopping he found it boring.

"Thanks dad now come on mom" Sora said as she looked at her father thanking him and then began to pull Tigress again to the clothes section and soon they were gone.

"Ok now supplies" Po said as he pushed the cart and began to look for the school section and eventually found it as there were signs and everything was on sale.

"Now let me think" Po said as he pondered at the supplies trying to figure what Sora needed for school as it couldn't be a lot after all she was just starting school and while Po was deciding Sora and Tigress were trying on clothes.

"What about this one mom" Sora said as she held up a pink t shirt that read party girl.

"Its cute you can get it if you want" Tigress said with a smile on her face as Sora face lit up when she could get it.

"Oh look at this one" Sora said as she found a red t shirt and it read kung Fu Master.

"Awesome do you like it" Tigress asked Sora but could tell by her daughters face she loved it.

"Of course can I get" Sora asked with an excited voice as she looked up at her mother hopeing the answer was yes.

"Yes you can whatever you want" Tigress said as she rubbed Soras head a little and smiled down at her and with that Sora began to pick out a bunch of t shirts, pants, and sweats.

As the day passed on Sora got her clothes and Po got her supplies and with that the three began to head back home with Sora back on her mom's shoulders sucking a lollypop.

"So Sora you and mom have a good time" Po asked as he was carrying groceries in his arms and looked up at her.

"Yep it was awesome Hu mom" Sora said with a smile on her face and looked down at her as she pulled the lollypop out of her mouth.

"It sure was awesome" Tigress said as she looked up at her daughter with a smile on her face and Sora then placed her head down on her mother's slowly and looked up at the sun setting and began to close her eyes.

After Tigress and Po with Sora on Tigress shoulders had reached the palace as it was dark as the moon came out and the stars were back to lite up the sky.

"Ok Sora we are h" Tigress said as she was about to tell Sora they were home but stopped as she looked up only to see Sora sleeping already as she looked very peaceful.

"Looks like she is already asleep" Po said as he opened the door for Tigress and Sora and then entered the palace with them. As they did Po went to the kitchen and Tigress went to go put Sora in her bed.

"Alright let's get you to bed" Tigress said softly as she opened Soras room and walked over to the side of her bed and picked her up off her shoulders gently and place her in the bed and pulled the covers over her keeping her warm.

"Sweet dreams my little Angel" Tigress said softly as she kissed Sora on the forehead and left the room closing the door slightly and headed to the kitchen to see Po sitting at the table.

"Fun day Hu" Po said as he looked up at Tigress who then sit on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I guess" Tigress said as she let a little cat yawn out as she was tired and she wasn't the only one Po was also tired as he and her had a long day.

"So what did you get" Tigress asked Po as she looked up at him with a wondered look.

"Pencils, glue, rulers, backpack the usual stuff I think" Po said as he looked down at Tigress and hoped he got the right supplies for Sora.

"Well it will just be a few weeks until school starts for her" Po said as he held Tigress paw and began to rub it also placing his head on hers.

"Yep I hope she will like it" Tigress said as she began to close her eyes and began to rest on Po.

"I'm sure she will" Po said softly as he to begin to close his eyes and began to sleep with ease.

The weeks then flew by like they didn't even happen and school was here for little Sora as she stood outside the school with Po and Tigress by her side but Sora was feeling very nervous about it and almost felt like she was going to puke.

"You alright Sora" Tigress asked with worry as she kneeled down to her daughter and placed her paw on Soras shoulder.

"Yeah I'm just nervous" Sora said with worry in her voice and began to twiddle her fingers trying not to be nervous.

"Well Sora just remember if you feel nervous or scared were here with you" Po said as he to kneeled down and put the necklaces heart in his hand and opened it up showing Sora the picture of her and her parents.

"Thanks dad" Sora said as she felt her nervousness start to go away as her father reminded her that they will always be with her even when they aren't.

"Alright Sora its time for us to go so have a good first day alright" Tigress said as she felt tears start to try and come out of her eyes and had to let a few fall and hugged her daughter.

"I will mom" Sora said as she returned the hug but also felt a little embarrassed as her mom was hugging her in front of the school.

"Have fun Sora and we will be out in the front when you get out" Po said as he too gave her a hug and rubbed her head a little smiling at her.

"Alright dad" Sora said as she smiled at her parents and ran to the front door but not before turning around and shouting something to them.

"I LOVE YOU" Sora shouted to her parents so they could hear her and that they did.

"WE LOVE YOU TO SORA" Tigress shouted as she waved her arm to her daughter who then entered the school and as she did Tigress couldn't help but feel happy for Sora but also felt sad to see Sora go. As she and Po then headed back to the palace and waited for school to get out.

Sora then entered the school and as she did she was greeted by a sheep.

"Hi what's your name" the sheep asked little Sora.

"Umm Sor…Sora" Sora said as she was a bit shy as she began to blush and her eyes looked to the ground and back up to the sheep.

"Sora Hu let me take you to your class" the sheep said as she took Soras paw gently and began to walk with her to her class and when she got their the sheep escorted her in and when she did there was a bunch of kids playing around as they waited for the teacher.

"You think you will be okay here with the other children" the sheep asked softly as she looked down at Sora.

"Yeah" Sora said as she looked up at the sheep and then back to the kids playing around and with that the sheep left and Sora was standing by herself that is until a small wolf pup came up to her.

"Hi there" the wolf pup said as he was trying to catch his breath from playing with the others and greeted Sora.

"Hi" Sora said softly as she began to feel shy and nervous again.

"My name is Bandit" Bandit said with a smile on his face as he waited for Sora to tell him her name.

"Sora" Sora said softly as she seemed to be relaxing when talking with Bandit.

"Sora that's a pretty name" Bandit said with a smile on his face and as he did Sora began to blush a little at what he said.

"Thanks" Sora said as she smiled at Bandit and the two then starred at each other in the eyes that is until the teacher came in as it seemed to be an ox.

"Alright children take your seats" the ox said as he walked over to his desk and set his things down as he did the children then found their spots and began to sit all except Sora and Bandit.

"You can sit next to me if you want" Bandit said as he figured that there was two open spots on the ground and they were the only ones not sitting yet.

"Ok thank you" Sora said as she set her back pack down and walked over with Bandit sitting on the matt with him as they and the others waited for the teacher to begin.

"Alright children my name is Mr. lock" Mr. Lock said as he wrote his name on the board so the children could remember his name.

"Now today you will be telling us about yourself and what you would like to do when you grow up" Mr. Lock said as he looked at the children who began to get excited as they could tell their classmates who they are.

"Why don't we start with you" Mr. Lock said as he pointed at Sora who heart began to beat fast from all the eyes staring at her.

"Umm okay" Sora said as she stood up and began to look around and began to feel scared and nervous from all the eyes on her waiting for her to say something but she then grabbed the necklaces heart and heard her father's words echo through her and as they did she began to relax and felt happy.

"My name is Sora" Sora said as she looked at the teacher and the students.

"Hi Sora" the children and Mr. Lock said in unison.

"I live at the jade palace and my parents are Po and Tigress" Sora said in a happy tone as she was glad to share who she was but the class began to have amazed looks from what she said.

"No way that's so cool" a sheep said as she had always heard of the famous Po and Tigress and was happy to see that they had a daughter.

"Yeah it is" a ram said with excitement.

"My wish is to be like my parents kind and full of awesomeness" Sora said in a happy tone and the class laughed a little at the awesomeness part but they thought it was very cool.

"Thank you for introducing yourself to us Sora" Mr. Lock said as he began to clap as did the other children for Sora and she sat back down.

"Nice" Bandit said as he looked over at her and smiled.

"Thanks" Sora said as she returned the smile and began to listen to the other children's dreams and who they were.

As the last child finished up School was over with and the children grabbed their backpacks and headed out to the doors and as Sora headed out she seen her parents standing there as they promised and waved to them.

"See you tomorrow Sora" Bandit said as he began to walk towards his parents and waved to her.

"See ya" Sora said as she waved back at Bandit and then ran up to her parents and as she did she hoped into her mother's arms embracing her.

"How was your first day Sora" Tigress said in a happy tone as she was glad to see her daughter as it almost felt like days she had seen her but it was only a few hours.

"Awesome" Sora said as she looked at her parents and smiled.

"That's cool did meet any new friends" Po asked as he wanted to know if his daughter was popular in class so much that she would have to fight them off.

"I think so" Sora said as she remembered Bandit and seen how nice he was to her and felt like he was a friend to her.

"Well in celebration of your first day of school and making friends we are going out to eat with the others to the pizza place" Po said as he looked at her daughter as he knew that pizza was her favorite food and deserved it.

"AWESOME" Sora shouted as she began to jump up and down in Tigress arms causing the two to laugh and smile at her daughter being so excited and when night time came Po and the others went out for pizza as Sora got her cheese pizza as it was her favorite while her mom got tofu and the others peperoni and they began to dig in stuffing their faces in honor of Sora as she had made it through the first day of school.

Thanks for reading chapter 4 guys and I hoped you liked it. Also I really hope it wasn't boring and drawn out that was the last thing I wanted to do with this chapter but anyways remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	5. Having a friend over

A few weeks have since passed since Sora's first day of school and everything was going well for her as she began to make friends in her class especially Bandit as they were becoming the best of friends and one day in school an assignment was given to the students.

"All right class now that we have broken in the first few weeks of school we will now have our first assignment" Mr. Lock said in an upbeat attitude to try and get the children excited but it failed.

"What but Mr. Lock" A sheep said in a tone as she didn't want work just yet actually if was up to her and the others they would never want work to be given at all.

"No buts class and besides this is easy and you get to work with a partner" Mr. Lock said as he grabbed a stack of papers and when he said they could work with partners the children's widened and thought maybe it wouldn't be too bad now.

"Can we pick our partners" a little boy fox asked just making sure they could work with anyone and not someone the teacher assigned to them.

"Sure I don't see why not" Mr. Lock said with a smile and as soon as he did the children began to get excited as they began to talk to each other wondering who they should work with.

"Alright children choose your partners please" Mr. Lock said as he sat at his desk waiting for them to get their partners and as he did the children sat up from their mats and moved to the person they wanted to work with.

"Hey Sora want to work together" Bandit asked with a wondered look wondering if Sora wanted to be his partner.

"Sure" Sora said softly as she moved a little closer to Bandit to let everyone know that he was her partner and soon all the children were sitting to their partners causing Mr. Lock to sit up from his desk with the stack of papers.

"Alright class you and your partner will be coloring in the picture I give you and you can use any colors you want as it does not matter" Mr. Lock said as he passed out the pictures all ranging with different pictures as some had pictures of dragons, tigers, lunch boxes, and many other things and soon Bandit and Sora got theirs and their eyes widened at the picture they got.

"Wow it's the yin and yang symbol" Bandit said in a happy tone as he was glad that they got that picture as it was cool and well simple to color in.

"Cool" Sora said with a happy tone as she looked at the picture and was excited that she could color in the awesome symbol and like them all the others marveled at their pictures as they were all excited about coloring them in.

"So class these will be due Friday so you have all week to do them and that's the only assignment for this week so have fun" Mr. Lock said as he looked at his students with a smile on his face and then sat back down doing some paper work causing the children to get up and show their pictures to their class mates.

"Hey Sora, Bandit what did you guys get" a red fox asked as he was wearing a blue t shirt with white pants as he was one of their friends.

"We got the yin and yang symbol Wade" Bandit said as he looked at the fox holding his and Sora's picture up to Wade showing his friend their awesome picture.

"How about you guys what did you get" Sora asked with a wondered look wondering what Wade and his partner got to color in.

"We got the dragon warrior" Wade said with a proud tone as he showed a picture of Po in his fighting stance defending china from evil and when Sora seen this her eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Hey that's my dad" Sora said in a happy tone as she was excited to see her father on a picture and looking so cool as she had never seen him like that.

"It is isn't it that's pretty awesome" Wade said with a little bit of an surprised look as he looked at the picture and realized it was Sora's father as he hadn't noticed until Sora had told him as he wasn't thinking about it.

"Well I hope you two have fun coloring your picture" Wade said with a smile as he waved his paw to the two and began to walk back to his partner.

"You have fun to" Sora said loud enough for the fox to hear her and then turned her attention back over to Bandit who she could tell was pondering about something as he had his paw under his chin and starring down at the picture.

"You ok Bandit" Sora said with a wondered look as she lightly tapped her paw on his shoulder to make sure he was ok and as she put her paw on him he lifted up his head as it seemed and came out of his trance.

"Yeah sorry about that Sora I'm just wondering what we should color it" Bandit said with a smile as he looked over at Sora letting her know he was alright and just wondered what they should color it.

"How about yellow and something else" Sora suggested as she thought the color yellow would fit well as it was one of her favorite colors but just didn't know what the other one should be.

"Yellow sounds good and how about the color black for the other side" Bandit said as he thought the color would work pretty well and suggested that they maybe could use black for the next color.

"That sounds like an awesome idea Bandit" Sora said softly as she smiled at Bandit happy that he was her partner as he seemed to be the one she liked the most as a friend.

"Cool so should we get started on it" Bandit asked as he looked over at Sora as he knew that they had a full week to do it but the sooner they get done the more free time they have.

"Well school is almost over but you could come over to my house and we can work on it together" Sora said as she looked up at the clock and noticed that it was about 12:00 as that's when school got out but suggested that he could come over so they can work on it.

"Really that would be so cool I will ask my mom when school gets out" Bandit said with a smile as he would love to hangout out at the jade palace with Sora so they can work. Not only that but meet the masters of kung Fu.

"Awesome I will ask mine too" Sora said with excitement in her voice as this would be the first time she would have one of her friends come over and hangout with her.

Soon the clock reached 12:00 exactly and school was out as the children grabbed their backpacks and headed out the doors to see their parents waiting for them. As Sora and Bandit left they headed straight over to their parents to ask if Bandit could come over to Sora's house.

"Hey mom and dad" Sora said as she ran up to her parents and jumped into her mother's arms embracing her in a hug and as she did Tigress wrapped her arms around her daughter embracing her two while giving a kiss on Sora's cheek.

"Hi sweetie did you have a good day in school today" Tigress said in a soft tone as she smiled down at her daughter as she could tell Sora was excited more than usual.

"Yeah a great one but can I ask you something" Sora said as she looked at both of her parents causing Po and Tigress to have wondered looks as they wondered what she wanted to ask.

"Sure Sora you can ask us anything" Po said as he walked over to his daughter placing his paw on her head and smiled down at her letting her know she can ask them anything.

"Well is it alright if my friend comes over to our house" Sora asked in a bit of a nervous voice as she had never asked that yet and hoped her parents would say yes.

"Which friend Sora" Tigress asked her daughter as she knew Sora had many friends but just wanted to know who it was before she gave her daughter an answer.

"Ummm Bandit" Sora said still in a nervous voice as she pointed over to her friend causing Po and Tigress to look in that direction to see Bandit talking to be what seemed to be his mother.

"Bandit sure he can come over" Tigress said with a smile as she knew Bandit was a nice kid and a very well behaved child as her and Po had met him before a week ago when he was talking to their daughter.

"Thanks mom and dad" Sora said in a happy tone as she hugged her mom and dad and then jumped to the ground as she began to run over to Bandit who was walking in her direction with his mom.

"So can you come over" Sora said with a smile as she looked at Bandit and then his mom eagerly awaiting an answer from one of them. As she hoped to hear yes come from one of them.

"Yep my mom said it's alright" Bandit said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head and when he said that Sora's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and ran up to hug him.

"I'm so glad you can" Sora said softly as she began to hug Bandit causing him to blush as his eyes widened at Sora hugging him and his heart began to race.

"Ummm Sora" Bandit said as he lightly tapped Sora's shoulder causing her to break away from the and began to blush bright red.

"Sorry about that Bandit" Sora said as she began to twiddle her fingers and starred at the ground a little embarrassed that she just hugged her friend in front of everyone.

"They sure do like each other Hu" Bandits mother said as she stood next to Po and Tigress as all three of them smiled at the sight of Sora and Bandit.

"Yeah they sure do" Tigress said softly as she smiled at Sora as Tigress had a feeling that Sora considered Bandit more than just a friend by the way she just hugged or the way she acts around him. However they are both still too young to know about love and that they still had a lot of growing to do before they find out about it.

"So is it alright if I pick up Bandit at 9:00" Bandits mother asked as she looked over at Po and Tigress wondering if it was alright to pick up her son at that time.

"Sure whenever you want to pick him up is fine with us" Po said as he looked over at Bandits mother letting her know she can pick up her son anytime she wanted it didn't matter to Po and Tigress.

"Thank you both" Bandits mother said as she smiled and bowed to the two and then walked over to her soon and kneeled down to him giving him a big hug.

"You behave now Bandit alright" Bandits mother said as she hugged him and then pulled back looking her son straight in the eyes with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry mom I will" Bandit with softness in his voice as he smiled over at his mom and gave her another big hug as he really never been away from his mom except for school.

"Good well I hope you have fun son and I will pick you up tonight" Bandits mother said as she kissed her son the cheek causing Bandit to blush a little.

"Alright mom I will see you tonight and I love you" Bandit said as he returned the kiss kissing his mom on the cheek and pulled away smiling at her letting her know he will have fun and stay behaved.

"I love you too son" Bandits mother said as she felt like crying a little but stopped her tears as she knew her son never liked to see his mother cry as it saddened him to see her like that so she smiled at him again and then headed of back to her house leaving Bandit with the others until tonight.

"So Sora and Bandit shall we get going" Tigress said softly as she and Po walked over to the children as Tigress then held her daughters paw and began to walk with her while Po stood next to Bandit.

"You want a ride Bandit" Po asked with a smile as he looked down at Bandit who was a little confused on what Sora's father meant.

"Ummmm sure" Bandit said as he was confused but went along with it and when he said that Po got on his knees and leaned his body forward as he then starred at Bandit.

"Go ahead get on" Po said with a smile as he moved his head forward and backward to his back letting the little wolf cub know to get on his back.

"Ok" Bandit said as he began to crawl on to Po's side and then crawled on to Po's back until he reached his neck and let his legs float freely off of Po's shoulder grabbing Po's head tightly.

"Alright Bandit hold on" Po said softly as he began to get up off of the ground and back onto his feet as Bandit was now holding on his head and began to look around as he could see stuff he could see because he was small.

"Thank you" Bandit said in a polite tone letting Po know he was thank full for letting him ride on his back instead of walking.

"No problem you can rest your head if you want to it will be a while before we get their" Po said as he turned his eyes to Bandits head letting him know if he wanted to he could rest his head onto Po's if he ever got tired or bored and began to walk next Tigress and Sora who was now on Tigresses shoulders like Bandit was on Po's.

"So Sora did you and Bandit do anything fun in school today" Tigress asked in a soft tone as she raised her head up a little to look her daughter in the eyes and then moved her head over to Bandit who was still looking at the amazing scenery.

"Well we played tag and took naps oh and we get to color a picture" Sora said in a happy tone as she began to tell her parents of her day causing the two to smile and laugh as they were glad that their daughter had such an awesome day.

"What kind of picture sweetie" Tigress said softly as she wanted to see the picture her daughter was talking about.

"Well an awesome one show them Bandit" Sora said as she looked at her mother and then over to Bandit telling him to show her parents that the picture they got today.

"Oh yeah our teacher gave it to us today see" Bandit said as he snapped back into reality and reached into his pants pocket taking out the folded up piece of paper and handed it over to Po.

"Wow what an awesome picture" Po said as he gently took the picture from Bandit and folded it out revealing the picture of the yin and yang symbol and smiled at the picture.

"What is it honey" Tigress asked with a curious look as she looked over at Po and seen him a little excited at the picture he was staring at.

"It's the yin and yang symbol" Po said in happy tone as he handed the picture over to Tigress. As Tigress then took the picture from Po and looked at it and sure enough it was.

"It sure is boy does that bring back memories Hu" Tigress said softly as she starred deep at the symbol and remembered when Po caught the fire ball and began to spin looking exactly like the symbol she was looking at.

"Yeah it sure does" Po said with a smile on his face as he too remembered that day that he saved China from Shen and brought peace back to China not only that but that's when him and Tigress fell in love.

"What kind of memories mommy" Sora asked in a wonder tone as she wanted to know what her parents were talking about.

"Oh just ones that you will have to wait and hear until your older sweetie" Tigress said with a smile as she looked at her daughter and rubbed her cheek softly.

"But mom" Sora said in a tone as she laid her head onto Tigresses as Sora knew that it would be a while until they tell her after all she is just a kid still.

"Sora listen to your mom" Po said with a smile as he looked up at Sora as he knew it wasn't good idea to argue with her mother.

"Yes dad" Sora said as she laughed a little and rubbed her head gently against her mothers and let the sun beat down on her fur as it was warm and felt good.

The 4 continued their way to the palace until they reached the beginning of the thousand steps and as they did Bandit's jaw opened wide as he had never seen so many stairs in his life he didn't even think that many even existed.

"Wow you guys actually walk up those" Bandit said in an amazed tone as he looked at the others and then back to the stairs.

"Yep everyday its amazing Hu" Po said as he looked up at Bandit with a smile and then began to walk up the stairs along with the others next to him.

"Yeah it is" Bandit said still with an amazed face as they began to walk up the stairs and about 30 or 40 minutes passed and they had reached the top and as they did Po began to breathe deeply trying to catch his breath.

"You alright honey" Tigress asked in a soft tone as she couldn't help but giggle and smile at him as she thought he would of gotten used to it already.

"Yeah daddy do you need help" Sora asked with a concerned voice as she was about to hop of her mother's shoulders but was stopped as her father put a paw up to her and Tigress.

"I'm…alright…guys…really…Uh" Po said as he took deep breaths between his words and then stopped up holding his stomach and letting out a groan like he did the first time he walked up those times.

"Well maybe this will help you honey" Tigress said softly as she walked over to Po and kissed him on the lips passionately causing to widen his eyes and put his paw on her cheek deepening it.

"Ewwwwww" Sora and Bandit said in unison as they covered up their eyes from the sight of Po and Tigress kissing as they thought it was just nasty.

"Did that help" Tigress said as she removed her lips from his but as she did Po still had his lips in a kissing position as he thought he was still kissing her.

"Oh yeah thanks honey" Po said as his eyes opened seeing that Tigress had already pulled away and then stopped back up straight a little embarrassed that he didn't realize she had pulled away already.

"Well lets head in" Po said with a smile as he took Tigresses paw and then opened the palace doors entering the sacred hall of warriors and as they did they seen their master and friends waiting for them.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here" Po asked in a confused tone on why they were all waiting there as they all had smile on their faces.

"Well we are here to greet our little warrior" Viper said with a smile as she moved her head up to Sora who then smiled back and then did a little flip off of her mother's shoulders and landed on the ground.

"Hi auntie Viper" Sora said with a smile as she ran up to her aunt and embraced her in a hug as Viper began to coil herself around Sora hugging her.

"What we don't get a hug to" Monkey said with a smile as he widened his arms out as Sora then looked over at the rest of her family as they were sitting there all waiting for her.

"Well of course" Sora said softly as she brock away from her hug with Viper and then ran over hugging the others and when she came to her grandpa she embraced him in a deep hug.

"So how is my granddaughter today" Shifu asked softly as he released her from the hug and looked down at her as he could tell she was excited and happy.

"Awesome grandpa oh and I brought a friend over" Sora said in a happy tone as she looked up at her grandpa but when she mentioned friend his eyes widened a little.

"A friend" Shifu said with a wondered look as Sora never had any friends over until now and Shifu wanted to see who she brought over with her.

"Yeah his name is Bandit and he is right there" Sora said as she pointed at her father's head but as she did Bandit wasn't there causing Sora to be confused a little as he was just there a minute ago.

"It's alright Bandit they won't hurt you" Po said in a comforting tone as he turned his head to see that Bandit had his head out of sight from the others as he was nervous.

"Come on Bandit it's alright" Tigress said as she walked over to him and brought a soft smile to her face letting Bandit know that he was safe and didn't need to worry about anything.

"Ok" Bandit said in a quite tone as he reached his arms out to Tigress and as he did Tigress picked him up and gently put him on the ground as then all eyes were on him.

"Hi…my…name…is…Bandit" Bandit said in a nervous tone and as he finished his sentence Sora raced up to him and hugged him as she put the side her face against his and looked at the others.

"He is my best friend" Sora said in a happy tone as she began to rub her head against his causing Bandit to smile and blush a little causing the others to smile.

"Well any friend of Sora's is a friend of ours welcome to the jade palace" Viper said softly as she slithered up to the little wolf cub as this caused Bandit to breathe a sigh of relive.

"Thank you master Viper it's nice to meet you all" Bandit said in a soft tone as he bowed to the kung Fu masters and then stood straight up again smiling at them.

"Even a gentle men I see we don't have much of that here" Viper said with a smile as she then starred at Monkey, Mantis, and Po with glares.

"What" the three guys said in unison as they shrugged their shoulders at Viper causing her to laugh a little.

"Well Bandit you and Sora can head to Sora's room if you want and start on your picture" Tigress said softly as she put her paw on her daughters back and smiled down at her.

"Yeah let's go I want to show you my room Bandit" Sora said in an excited tone as she grabbed Bandit by the arm and rushed off to her room.

"He seems like a nice kid" Monkey said as he looked up at Po and Tigress and then to the others.

"Yeah oh and master is it alright that Bandit will be here until 9:00 or until his mom comes and gets him" Po said as he looked down at Shifu hoping to hear yes from him as Po already told Bandits mother he could.

"Of course he can Po" Shifu said with a smile as he nodded at Po causing Po to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks master" Po said as he bowed to his master and then wrapped his arm around Tigress giving her a kiss on the cheek as him and the others then began to walk to the kitchen.

"Wow Sora you have a cool room" Bandit said as he seen Sora had posters of her mother and father fighting side by side along with the other masters and had bamboo sticks for swinging around.

"Thanks Bandit" Sora said as she hoped onto her bed as Bandit then joined her as he climbed up the side of it and sat next to her.

"So Sora do you want to get started on the picture" Bandit asked softly as he pulled the picture back out of his pocket and unfolded it placing it on Sora's bed in the middle of them.

"Sure Bandit let me get the colored pencils" Sora said with a smile as she jumped off of her bed and went over to her little desk and pulled out the drawer revealing a pack of colored pencils as she then grabbed them and shut the drawer.

"Here you go" Sora said as she climbed back onto the bed and handed the pack of colored pencils to Bandit.

"Thank you Sora" Bandit said in a polite tone as he gently took the pack and found the yellow and black colored pencils and took them out of the packet.

"Which one do you want to color with" Bandit asked as he held up the yellow and black colored pencils to Sora but he pretty much already knew which one she was going to choose.

"Yellow please" Sora said as she pointed to the yellow pencil as Bandit then handed the yellow one over to Sora In which she took gladly.

"Thanks" Sora said thanking Bandit as she gently took the colored pencil from Bandit and held it in her paw as Bandit did the same.

"Let's start coloring" Bandit said in an excited tone as he picked up the picture and set it in his lap and started coloring the yang side black as Sora colored the yin side.

The two then started coloring the picture together having a fun time with one another but as they kept coloring Po came in the room along with Tigress as they were checking on them.

"Oh hi daddy" Sora said in a happy tone as she waved her paw to her dad causing Po to smile.

"Hi sweetie I was wondering do you and Bandit want some of my noodles" Po said as he waved back to his daughter and then asked his question to the two.

"Sure daddy what about you Bandit you want some to" Sora said as she looked over at Bandit who didn't really know what to say.

"Ummm yes please" Bandit said as he looked over at Po who in turn shook his head to Sora and Bandit.

"Alright two bowls of noodles of soup coming up" Po said with a smile as he then left the room leaving Tigress with the two as she then walked over to the two and seen how their picture was going.

"Wow you guys are doing amazing" Tigress said in a soft tone as she looked down at the picture and see that he it was being beautifully colored in.

"Thanks mommy I hope you will like it when we get done with it" Sora said in a happy tone as she looked up at her mom and then back down at the picture.

"I already love it Sora but I'm sure it will be amazing when you're done" Tigress said with a smile on her face as she bent down and kissed Sora on the forehead and began to leave the room but not before looking back at the two.

"You two keep on having fun ok" Tigress said softly as she waved her paw to them and left the room with a smile on her face and as she left Po came back into the room with two steaming bowls of noodles in both his paws.

"Alright two bowls of noodle soup for the two" Po said with a smile as he gently laid the bowls into the kid's laps giving them both chopsticks do they can eat the soup.

"Thanks daddy" Sora said in a happy tone as she loved her father's noodles and began to eat them right up.

"Thank you Po" Bandit said in a polite tone bowed a little to Po and pulled his chopsticks apart and began to slurp the noodles into his mouth.

"No problem and when you two are done you can just set them on your table Sora" Po said as he pointed over to the desk and began to back out of the room waving his paw to the two causing them to wave back with smiles on their faces as they continued eating the noodles and with that Po left the room.

"So Bandit what do you think of my dad's noodles" Sora asked as she looked over at Bandit with her mouth filled to the brink with noodles and noodle juice.

"They are really good I have never had noodles like this" Bandit said as he brought a chopstick full of noodles into his mouth and began to chew them up and swallow them.

About 13 minutes passed and Sora and Bandit had finished their bowls of noodles placing them on Sora's table and laid on her bed as they were full of noodles and just laid there staring up at the ceiling.

"Man I'm I full" Bandit said as he rubbed his belly and let a little burp out causing Sora to giggle a little.

"Oh sorry" Bandit said as he covered his mouth and apologized to Sora for not covering his mouth in the first place.

"No its ok watch this" Sora said as she took in a deep breath and let a huge burp out causing the two to laugh hysterically by what Sora had just done but they eventually calmed down.

"Ahhh I feel tired now" Sora said in a tired tone as she let out a yawn and stretched out her arms a little as her eyes began to become droopy.

"Yeah me to" Bandit said as he to let out a yawn and stretched out his arms out as his eyes became droopy.

As the two kept yawning they eventually closed their eyes as the two began to sleep on Sora's bed along with the unfinished picture next to them. Soon though night time came and as it did a knock could be heard on the palace so Tigress and Po went to go open it only to see the one person they expected to see.

"Oh hey" Po said as he opened the door only to see Bandits mother at the door.

"Hi is Bandit ready" Bandits mother asked as she entered the palace and shut the door behind her.

"Ummm actually he is in Sora's room but you can come with me to see if he is ready yet" Tigress said softly as she began to walk to Sora's room asking if his mother wanted to come wither.

"That would be great" Bandits mother said as she began to walk with Po and Tigress to her room and about 5 minutes later they had reached Sora's room and began to open the door.

"Bandit you mom is here" Tigress said softly as she opened the door but as she did her eyes widened at the sight she was seining.

"They are sleeping" Po said with a soft voice as he starred into her room and Seen that Bandit was sleeping on his back and was letting little breaths out as he looked so peace full and Sora was on top of him as she had her chest against his and had her head laying right next his as she was purring softly.

"They are so cute" Tigress said softly as she wanted to squeal at the sight but kept it inside her as she didn't want to wake the two.

"Hey guys is it alright if Bandit stays the night with Sora" Bandits mother asked as she seen how cute the two looked and seen how her soon looked so tired and peace full and couldn't wake him up.

"Sure he can" Tigress said as she looked over at Bandits mother as she would love it if Bandit could stay.

"Thank you" Bandits mother said with softness and she then began to walk over to the sleeping two along with Tigress as Tigress and Bandits mother both kneeled down to their sleeping children and kissed them both on the for head.

"Nigh sweetie I will see you tomorrow" Tigress and Bandits mother said as they smiled at their children and rubbed their paws on their child's cheeks gently and walked backed to the door way.

"Can you please tell Bandit that I will pick him up after school tomorrow" Bandits mother asked Po and Tigress as she then looked back over at Bandit and smiled.

"Sure it will be no problem" Po said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Tigress and the two let her know that they will be sure to tell him that.

"Thank you both so much" Bandits mother said with softness in her voice as she bowed to them and then left the palace shutting the door quietly making sure it didn't make a loud echo sound.

As Po and Tigress promised when morning came they told Bandit that his mom will pick him up after school and with that Po and Tigress took the children to school again. As Bandit and Sora were worried about the picture didn't get finished but they still had a lot of time to do it so on the next day Bandit came over once more as the two finished the yin and yang symbol together and soon Friday came as it was time to present the pictures to the class.

"Well Sora and Bandit your up first" Mr. lock said as he looked at the two as they then sat up from their mats and walked to the head of the class with the picture in paw.

"Me and Sora did the yin and yang symbol and colored it yellow and black" Bandit said in a happy tone as he showed the picture to the class and s they did the children eyes widened at the sight as it was awesome.

"Yeah and we had fun coloring it to" Sora said with a smile on her face as she looked over at Bandit who in turned smiled back and blushed a little.

"Well you two did a great job a round of applause for Bandit and Sora" Mr. lock said as he stood up from his chair and began to clap as did the whole class as they sat up from the mats clapping for them and as they did Bandit and Sora took a bow both with smiles on their faces as they were glad they could do this picture together as they had fun doing it.

Well guys thanks for reading chapter 5 and I hoped you liked it now I also want to ask if you could help spread the word around about this story I'm just trying to get more people to read and review it but if you don't want to I understand but anyways remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


	6. Merry Christmas Sora

As a couple of months passed by the valley of peace the month of December soon rolled in and along with it came the dark nights, the white fluffy snow, and the one thing that all children and adults loved to have and that was the joy of Christmas. Now everyone in the valley of peace loved the holiday of Christmas as it was a time of giving, sitting by the warm fires with your family, the anticipation of what Santa left you under your tree, but something that filled the parents with joy the most was seeing their children's faces light up when they saw how many gifts they got and how happy they got. It seems this year Sora was really excited about Christmas as this was going to her real first one and just couldn't wait, as she began to make her Christmas list and many other things however though the awesome holiday won't be here until a couple of weeks.

As Morning began to rise over the valley of peace as the sun's rays began to glisten off the fresh white snow that had just fell the night before. Soon the rays began to shine through the villagers windows and houses including the jade palace as the light began to shine in to Po and Tigresses room causing the panda to begin to open his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" Po said in a tired tone as he took his paws from underneath the sheets and began to rub his eyes gently.

As Po then slowly sat up in his head blinking his eyes a few time letting them get use to the light. He then began to look around the room a little and a few yawns and stretches out. Once he done that he slowly looked over to his left to see Tigresses back as she was still sleeping.

"I will never get over how cute she looks when she is like that." Po said with a smile on his face but he hated the fact that he had to wake his sleeping beauty.

"Honey it's time to get up," Po said softly as he put his left paw on Tigresses shoulder and gently rocked her back and forth trying to wake her.

"Is it already morning Po," Tigress said in a tired tone as she kept her eyes closed and her head rested on the pillow.

"Yep it sure is." Po said softly as he stop shaking her as he could tell she was now awake and as he did Tigress then sat up from the bed and looked over at her husband.

"Is Sora up yet Po?" Tigress asked with a wondered look as school was about to start in an hour.

"I don't think so, but I will go make sure," Po said as he then got out of the bed and put on his usual pants and began to walk to the door.

"Thanks Po, oh and please be sure to tell Sora to put on all her winter gear, I don't want our daughter catching a cold," Tigress said with a smile as she looked over at Po making sure he knew what to do when he wakes her up.

"No problem, I will be sure to tell her that." Po said with a head nod as he then exited the room and then began to walk to Sora's room.

"Sora are you awake?" Po asked as he lightly taped his daughter's room but heard no response so he then opened the door only to see her still sleeping.

"I will take that as a no." Po said as he let a little laugh out and slowly walked to his daughter's bed side and gently put his paw on her shoulder.

"Hey Sora it's time for school," Po said softly as he tried to gently wake his daughter up.

"Just five more minutes daddy," Sora said in a tired tone as she continued to lay her head on her pillow not opening her eyes.

"Alright I guess you can sleep for five more minutes, but just know I'm gona wake you up after 5 minutes okay," Po said with a smile as he couldn't deny his daughter just 5 minutes but he didn't want her to get the idea to sleep past that time as she had school still.

"Okay daddy, thank you," Sora said in a happy tone with a smile on her face as she continued her sleeping.

"You're welcome sweetie." Po said softly as he bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead and then sat on her beds edge.

As Po then sat there on her bed he counted off the minutes as they went by and soon the 5th minute had passed by and as it did Sora rose up from her bed wiping her eyes.

"Morning daddy," Sora said with softness as she smiled at her father.

"Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep?" Po asked as he walked over to Sora and gently picked her up holding her in his arms.

"I slept like a kitten daddy," Sora said with a smile and as she said that Po's face lit up as he thought it was cute to hear her say that.

"I'm glad Sora, so are you ready for another day of school?" Po asked in a happy tone as he tickled Sora's belly a little causing the cub to laugh and smile.

"You know it daddy," Sora said with a smile on her face as she hoped out of her father's arms and landed on the ground gracefully.

"That's good, do you need any help getting ready," Po asked his daughter as he knew she was a big girl and could do it by herself but just wanted to make sure.

"No that's alright I can do it, after all daddy I'm a big girl," Sora said with a happy tone causing her father to laugh and smile.

"Yes you are, but Sora just make sure you dress warmly now your mother doesn't want you catching a cold neither do I," Po said as he rubbed his daughters head with a smile making sure she knew to dress warmly.

"Alright we don't want to let mommy down do we daddy," Sora said with a smile on her face as she looked up at her father.

"Hm no we don't, oh and Sora do you want anything to eat before you go to school," Po asked with a curious look as he could hear his daughter's stomach grumble.

"Is it alright if I can have pancakes," Sora said with a nervous voice as she loved having pancakes for breakfast.

"Sure thing, one batch of pancakes for my special little girl," Po said with a smile on his face as he rubbed his daughters head a little and then stood up.

"Awesome thanks daddy," Sora said in a happy tone as she ran to her closet and began to look through it grabbing her cloths and winter gear.

"No problem sweetie when you're ready just come to the kitchen and they should be ready," Po said as he walked to Sora's door and looked back at the excited cub and gave her a smile.

"Alright daddy." Sora said as she shook her head and began to put on her school clothes and as she did Po then left the room and began to walk to the kitchen.

"I will never get over how we were blessed with such a wonderful child." Po said with a smile as he just couldn't get over how sweet and cheerful his daughter always was it just always filled his heart with joy.

As Po continued his way to the kitchen Tigress came out of their room and walked towards him as she was wearing her usual clothing with the exception of a red scarf, blue mittens, and black snow boots.

"Is she awake Po?" Tigress asked as she stood in front of the panda with a wondered look.

"Yeah, actually right now she is getting ready for school," Po said as he pointed to his daughters room and letting his wife know their daughter is getting ready.

"Oh and I'm making some pancakes for her, do you want some?" Po asked Tigress with a wondered look wondering if his wife needed anything to eat before they go.

"No thanks Po, but thanks for asking," Tigress said with a smile as she kissed Po on the cheek softly and began to walk past him.

"Wait where are you going Tigress," Po said with a wondered look as he figured the kitchen and front door were the other way.

"I just want to see Sora before we take her to school," Tigress said as she turned around and told Po what she was doing still walking.

"Oh ok, I will see you two in the kitchen then when she is done." Po said as he waved his paw to his wife in a friendly gesture and continued his way to the kitchen.

"Sora is it alright if I come in?" Tigress asked as she tapped her daughter's door lightly waiting for a response.

"Is that you mommy?" Sora asked as she could tell the voice sounded a lot like her mother's but just wanted to make sure it was.

"Yeah it's mommy sweetie," Tigress said in a soft tone letting her daughter know who it was.

"Oh of course you can come in." Sora said with a happy voice and as she did Tigress opened the door and then closed it as she seen her daughter putting on her snow gear.

"Good morning mommy," Sora said with a smile as she waved her little paw to her mother and at the same time try and put her boots on.

"Morning sweetie, do you need help?" Tigress asked with a smile as she seen her daughter struggling a little with her gear.

"No thanks mommy after all I'm a big girl," Sora said with a proud tone as she continued to try and get her boots on but no matter how hard she tried they just wouldn't go on.

"Here let me help you Sora," Tigress said as she picked up her daughter and set her on the bed. As Tigress then took off the crooked boots and unlaced them as they were pretty tight which is the reason why Sora was having trouble with the. Once Tigress did that she put them on her daughter's feet gently and tied them up for her.

"There you go sweetie," Tigress said with a smile as she picked her daughter up and set her back on the ground.

"Thank you mommy," Sora said as she felt a little embarrassed that she didn't notice that she just needed to untie the boots for her to get them on.

"No problem Sora, now let's get the rest of your stuff on." Tigress said with a smile on her face as she picked up Sora's red jacket off her bed and gently put her daughters arms though the sleeves of it and zipped it up. Once she did that Tigress put two yellow mittens on Sora's paws and then a bright blue hat covering her daughter's ears and head and the last thing was a red scarf that of her mother's.

"You feel warm and cozy Sora?" Tigress asked as she picked up her daughter and removed the coats flaps from her mouth so she could talk and such.

"Yep, I feel like I could take on a thousand snow storms mommy," Sora said with an upbeat tone as she raised her little paw to the air causing Tigress to laugh and smile.

"That's my little warrior, oh do you smell that Sora?" Tigress asked her daughter as her nose began to pick up a whiff of pancakes.

"Yeah that smells like daddy's pancakes," Sora said with a smile as her little nose began to pick up the scent of her father's famous pancakes.

"Let's go get some honey," Tigress said with a smile on her face as she rubbed Sora's stomach and began to leave the room.

"Yeah." Sora said in an excited tone as she and her mother then left her room and made their way to the kitchen.

"So Po do you have an idea what Sora wants for Christmas," Monkey asked with a wondered look.

"Well not yet, but tonight I will ask her," Po said as he plopped two pancakes onto a plate and drizzled some hot syrup over them.

"Well we just want to help out any way we can Po," Viper said with a smile as she looked up at Po letting him know that his friends are there for him.

"I know Viper, thank you." Po said as he gave a head nod to the snake and in turn received one back from her just as they did the mother and daughter pair came in.

"There's our little warrior," Viper said with a smile on her face as she moved a seat over to get closer to her.

"Hi auntie Viper." Sora said as her mother placed her in her chair and smiled at her family.

"Her you go sweetie, two hot pancakes just the way you like them," Po said with a smile as he placed the plate In front of his daughter with a fork and watched as Sora's face lit up.

"Wow thank you daddy." Sora said in a happy tone as she grabbed her fork and began to eat her delicious pancakes.

"So Po what do you think we should get her for Christmas?" Tigress asked in a quite tone as she walked with Po into the hall away making sure their daughter couldn't hear them.

"Well I was going to ask her tonight if she had finished her list, if she did we could split all of the presents up and that way it would be more likely she gets all of her presents," Po said quietly as he looked at Tigress explaining the plan well on to figure out what she all wanted.

"Good idea Po, I just want her to happy on her Christmas day," Tigress said as she couldn't stand the thought of seeing her daughter sad on one of the happiest holidays of the year.

"She will Tigress, even though she might not get all her presents I know she will be happy to spend it with her family after all she is our kid," Po said with a smile as he gently placed his paw on his wife's shoulder letting her know not to worry about it.

"That she is." Tigress said as she looked into the kitchen and seen how happy her daughter looked and couldn't help but feel so warm inside that she was her child.

As Po and Tigress finished their conversation they walked back into the kitchen only to find the plate completely empty as all the pancakes and syrup was gone. When they see this their eyes widened a little to see how hungry she was and didn't think she could eat all that but she is full of surprises.

"Well Sora now that you're all done, you ready to head off to school?" Tigress asked as she bent down and put her head towards her daughters with Po taking the plate and putting it in the sink.

"Yeah I'm ready, have a good day everyone," Sora said with a smile as her mother picked her up and as they left Sora waved her paw to her family.

"You have a good day to Sora." The others said in unison as they waved good bye to Sora as she was off to school with her parents.

As the three then left the jade palace and walked down the many stairs of tiredness and were now in the valley walking to school. As Sora wasn't on her mother's shoulders but was walking in the fresh white snow holding her parent's paws.

"It's so soft mommy," Sora said with a smile as she looked up at her mother and stomped her boots in the snow as she had no trouble doing it.

"It sure is honey." Tigress said with a smile as she looked down at her daughter happy she was having fun.

"So Sora have you done anything Christmassy yet in school?" Po asked with a smile as he knew Christmas was coming up and couldn't help but wonder if the school had done anything yet.

"Oh yeah, we decorated the class room with paper snowflakes, we put up a little tree and I think we are doing another project that has to do with Christmas," Sora said in a happy tone as she named off the things and remembered that her teacher had said something about a project.

"Well that all sounds awesome," Po said with a smile as he looked down at her only to receive a smile back from Sora.

"It is daddy, it's super awesome." Sora said as she climbed up her father's arm and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him.

The three continued their journey and had eventually reached the school as parents were dropping their kids off all wrapped in a lot of warm winter gear like Sora was. As Sora then did a little front flip from her father's shoulder landing gracefully in the soft snow beneath her.

"Have a good day sweetie, we will be out here by the usual time alright," Tigress said softly as she hugged her daughter tightly as she never liked seeing her daughter go to school as she was away from her.

"Alright mommy, and don't worry I will." Sora said with a smile as she hugged her mother back tightly as she felt even warmer then she was as she always thought her mother's fur was warmer than any snow gear.

"Have a good day Sora, hope you have fun with your project," Po said with a smile as he bent down and gave her a little hug.

"You have a good day to daddy, and thanks." Sora said softly as she gave both her parent's a kiss on the cheek and ran towards the front door of the school.

Before she entered she waved her yellow mitten paw to her parents and as she did Po and Tigress waved back and with that Sora entered the school and went to her class room to see most of the children there along with her best friend Bandit.

"Hi Sora," Bandit said as he noticed his friend enter the room and waved his paw to her.

"Hey Bandit," Sora said as she waved back to her friend with a smile on her friend as she always loved seeing Bandit.

When Sora was done waving at Bandit she walked over to a cubby hole that had her name on it. When she did she began to take all her snow gear off first her mittens along with her hat, second her coat along with her boots and finally her snow pants as she then placed her boots on the floor and the rest in the cubby hole revealing her school clothes.

As she was wearing a bright blue t shirt that had the words training to be the best there is. With her blue t shirt she had on black sweat's that was like her mother's just a little more loosely.

"So Bandit are you excited that winter is here?" Sora asked as she walked up to Bandit and sat on the mat next to him.

"Super excited, it's just that it's so cold," Bandit said as he began to shake a little like he was cold just pretending though and as he did Sora laughed a little.

"I know right, you could almost freeze your tail off." Sora said as she flickered her tail a little as did Bandit causing the two to laugh a little and as they were Mr. Lock had entered the room.

"Good morning students, how are we today?" Mr. Lock asked as he went to his desk and took off his red scarf and blue jacket setting them both on his chair. He then walked to the front of the class waiting for a reply from his class.

"Good Mr. Lock." The class replied. As they sat there waiting for what their teacher was going to say next.

"I'm glad to hear that, now class as you all know Christmas is coming up soon," Mr. Lock said and as soon as he mentioned Christmas the class went into a frenzy of cheers and claps.

"So we are going to be starting our next project, something that you might like." Mr. Lock said with a smile as he went out of the class room leaving the children with wondered looks.

"What do you think it is Bandit?" Sora asked with a curious face as she looked at Bandit and then back at the door waiting for her teacher to come back in.

"I'm not sure Sora, but I'm sure it will be awesome." Bandit said with a smile as he gave her thumbs up and as he did a cart could be heard coming through the door.

It was a cart as it was being rolled in by Mr. Lock who was behind it pushing it and as it came in the top of it was covered with a gray sheet as it seemed to be covering stuff. Once he rolled it in he stood in front of it and looked at his class.

"So class are you ready to see what it is?" Mr. Lock asked with a suspenseful tone as he put his hand on the cloth ready to pull it off.

"YEAH!" the class yelled in unison with excited tones and as they did he pulled the sheet off revealing what was covered and as the children seen the things their eyes widened.

"This will be your next project class," Mr. Lock said as he pointed to empty plates along with markers, and paints of all colors.

"You will each make how many plates you want using any of these markers or colors of paint you want, as you can make these for your families or friends or both and wrap them if you want for a Christmas gift." Mr. Lock said with a smile as he began to explain to his class on what they were doing.

"So we can make these for our families, like for Christmas presents?" Sora asked just to make sure she heard right from her teacher.

"That's right Sora, anybody you want." Mr. Lock said with a smile as he gave a head nob to the little tiger cub.

"We can we start Mr. Lock? A sheep asked with a wondered look as the other class soon had the same looks on their faces.

"Well you can start right now if you wanted to, but don't rush it children take your time with these so you can make it however much awesome you want it, ok," Mr. lock said with a grin as he looked at the children who were all just waiting to get up and go grab the supplies.

"Ok," the children said in unison as they began to rise up from their mats.

"Alright, grab what you want." Mr. Lock said as he moved out of the way as the children stampeded up to the cart.

"Oh man this going to be so awesome," Sora said as she reached her arm over one of the children and grabbed a little paint brush.

"It sure is Sora." Bandit said with a smile as he grabbed about 2 plates along with some colored paint and some black markers. Once he did he walked back over to his mat along with Sora.

"So Bandit how many how are you going to make?" Sora asked as she set about seven plates on the floor next to her along with many colored paints.

"I'm going to make about 2. One for my mom and one for my very best friend," Bandit said with a smile as he separated his two plates and looked up at Sora "What about you?"

"I think seven, 1 for my parents, 5 for my family, and like you 1 for my special friend to." Sora said with a smile as she looked up at Bandit as the two then began to blush a little.

As the day then began to pass for the children some had gotten started on painting their plates for their friends and family while others will still thinking of exactly what they were gona draw and such and before they knew it 12:00 had struck as school was now out. As the children then gave their plates to their teacher so they wouldn't get ruined and put on their snow gear heading out the door to their parents.

"SWEETIE!" Tigress shouted as she cuffed her paws over her mouth letting Sora know that her mother and father were here.

"Hi mommy!" Sora yelled as she waved to both her parents and ran through the deep snow eventually reaching Po and Tigress.

"So Sora, did you start on that awesome project you told us about?" Po asked as he picked his daughter out of the deep cold snow and held her in his arms.

"That's a secret daddy," Sora said as she put her index finger to her mouth making sure she didn't slip anything out.

"It is, well then I better not ask anymore otherwise I just might get into trouble," Po said with a smile on his face as he and his two favorite girls began to walk back to the palace.

"Don't worry daddy, you will find out on Christmas," Sora said with softness in her voice as she kissed Po on the cheek and rubbed her head against his.

"Christmas Hu, oh man you think we can hold out that long sweetie?" Po asked in a fake worry tone as he looked at his wife with a worried look.

"I don't know Po, but if it's from our special girl I think we can." Tigress said with a smile on her face as she rubbed her daughter's head gently.

As the three continued their way to the jade palace they reached the thousand steps and climbed them but were cautious of the slippery ice and luckily they didn't come across any and made it up safely. Once they did they entered the jade palace as their bodies began to warm up from the heat in the palace.

"Phew it's good to feel that heat again," Po said as he placed Sora on the ground and shook some snow off of his shoulders rubbing his paws together.

"Well honey, if you wore something then just a scarf you wouldn't be so cold," Tigress said as she removed the scarf from Po's neck and gently kissed him on the cheek hopeing that warm him right back up. Po knew that his wife was right and looked at her softly "I know honey, but you think with all this fur, it would be warm." Po said as he jiggled his belly causing the feline to laugh a little she then felt a little tug on her sweats causing her to look down only to see her daughter.

"Mommy is it alright if I play in my room until dinner is done?" Sora asked gently as she was a little bored and wanted to fight off some enemy's. Tigress gently put her paw on her daughters head and rubbed it smiling at her "Of course you can sweetie; you can also play outside if you want to, but just stay near the palace I don't want you running off." The little cub then nodded her head at her mother as she understood what her mother was saying.

"Thanks mommy, and don't worry I will stay near home," Sora said as she hugged her mother's leg tightly and let out a smile. Tigress then bent down giving Sora a little hug and then put her paw on her daughter's back "No problem, now go have some fun Sora." Tigress said as she gently pushed Sora to the palace door leading her outside. Sora then went outside and began to roll around in the soft white snow enjoying it a lot.

She continued playing outside making all sorts of things like little snow angels, snow men, and threw the occasional snowball at her passing family members which they didn't mind at all. Eventually though she had to come back inside as it was getting dark out and the temperatures were getting colder. Once Sora entered the palace her nose picked up the scent of delicious noodles being made by her father. So she automatically went to her room and took of all her winter gear with quickness throwing them on the ground and rushed out of her room.

"Aw man, I hope I don't miss out." Sora said as she continued her way to the kitchen she then slid to the kitchen door only to see her family sitting at the table while Po was making noodles. Sora's presence didn't go unnoticed as Viper noticed the little cub and waved her tail at her "Hey Sora, did you have fun outside?" The cub then shook her head in a yes gesture and made her way to the table.

"Mommy, is it alright if I sit on your lap?" Sora asked as she tugged her mother's sweats getting her attention. Tigress then looked down at her and brought a gentle smile to her face "Of course you can sweetie, come on." Tigress then bent down putting both her paws under Sora's and lifted her up setting her on her lap but as she did she felt her daughter's fur and it was really cold "Sweetie, you're so cold, come here." Tigress said as she wrapped her arms around Sora softly giving her warmth to her daughter.

"Thank you mommy, that feels so much better." Sora said softly as her heartbeat calmed down to a steady pace, she then placed her paws on her mother's arm feeling completely at peace. The others couldn't help but smile at the sight escpecially Po. As it made him happy to see how loving and sweet she can really be instead of being do hardcore. The panda then filled up the bowls with hot steaming noodles and passed them out to his family and his friends.

"Thanks honey." Tigress said in a sweet tone as she handed one bowl to her daughter and then placed hers on the table. "Yeah, thanks daddy." Sora said with a smile as her mother handed her some chopsticks as she then began to slurp the delicious noodles. Po then took his seat near the two felines and looked at them "It's my pleasure, my sweet angels." He then kissed Tigress and Sora on the foreheads with affection making them both smile and chuckle.

Everyone soon finished eating their delicious noodles and set their now empty bowls into the sink letting them soak in the warm water. They were then off to bed as Sora gave all of her family a friendly hug good night and entered her room along with her parents. Sora then jumped onto her bed and got under her warm blanket getting all comfy.

"Have sweet dreams Sora, I love you." Tigress said in a soft voice as she kissed her daughter on the cheek and moved her paw across Sora's gently standing up from the bed. "You to mommy, I love you." Sora said in a loving voice as she waved her paw to her mother and Tigress returned the wave. Po then sat on the bed and kissed Sora on the forehead gently causing the kit to smile and giggle "Night sweetie, I love you so much." Sora then reached her arms around her father's neck and set her head against his and began to rub hers against his "I love you to daddy, and good night." Sora said in a sweet and soft tone letting a little purr out as Po then gently laid his daughter back into her bed covering her body up so she wouldn't get cold but stay warm.

"Hey sweetie, did you get your Christmas list done yet?" Po asked as he almost completely forgot as he got caught up in the moment. Sora then began to blink her eyes slowly as she was really tired but could still speak "Yeah daddy, it's on my desk next to my colored pencils." Po then looked over at her desk and walked over to it and sure enough there was a piece of paper folded in half and once Po opened it had a list of things on it.

"Is it alright if, mommy and me look at it?" Po asked as he looked down at his tired daughter who then turned her little head towards her father. "Yeah, of course you can daddy." Sora said as she then let a little cat yawn out and stretched her arms out as she began to rest in her bed prompting Po and Tigress to leave the room and gently closed the door making sure they wouldn't wake her.

"Honey, wake the others up, we got to split up Sora's list so we can get all her presents." Po said as he looked at the list then over to Tigress who gave a nod "Got it Po." The tiger then began to knock on all her friend's doors as Po made his way to the kitchen with the list in hand.

Soon all of Sora's family was in the kitchen discussing who should get what on the list and where to hide them so she doesn't find them once they all agreed on who's getting what they all went to bed and were going Christmas shopping after they droop Sora off. The next morning came quickly and they did exactly what they all agreed to when Po and Tigress drooped their daughter off they went back to the palace gathering their friends up and each went to the designated store to find their toys. The day then passed with quickness as each one had found what they were looking for and Po and Tigress gave theirs to their friends to take back to the palace and to hide them.

With that a couple weeks passed by like nothing and Sora was having her last day in school before winter break as she and the other children got all their plates done and wrapped them up. Sora then walked over to Bandit who was staring out the window looking at the snow.

"Merry Christmas Bandit, here is your present," Sora said with a smile as she handed Bandit a wrapped gift and of course he took it gladly. He then brought up a wrapped gift in his paw and looked at Sora "Thank you Sora, here's your gift." Sora then took the wrapped gift from Bandit and smiled at him as he did the same to her. The wolf then pointed his finger up at the ceiling causing Sora to look up only to see some sort of plant above them.

"What is that Bandit?" Sora asked with a wondered look on her face as she had never seen anything like that. Bandit then walked closer to Sora and once he did he looked up along with Sora "I think they call it a mistletoe Sora, they say when two people are under it they kiss." When Sora heard that she blushed a bright red but as did Bandit. Bandit then looked at her with a smile as he walked closer to her and as he did her heart was beating really fast not knowing what to do. But soon her world slowed down as Bandit laid a kiss on her cheek for a few seconds but those few seconds felt like an eternity to her.

"Sorry Sora, I hope you're not mad." Bandit said as he realized what he had just done and began to rub his head with nervousness. Sora could only smile at that and then walked over to him putting her paw on his shoulder and leaned in kissing him on the cheek to. Once she did she leaned into his ear and softly said "I don't mind Bandit, I like you a lot to and maybe someday we could be more than just friends." When Bandit heard this he couldn't belive it as his eyes were widened and jaw was dropped leaving a smile on Sora's face.

School was now out and Sora went over to her cubby hole putting on all her snow gear and was about to leave with her wrapped gifts. But before she did she looked back at Bandit and blowed a kiss to him to which he caught gladly sticking it over his chest. With that Sora left leaving the wolf in the class room still with a shocked look.

"I have never felt this happy before; could this be what grownups talk about when you feel for someone deeply, is it…love?" Bandit said with softness in his voice as he then smiled wondering if he and Sora would be more then friends. But the moment they just shared is one moment he won't forget ever.

A couple of days soon passed and the morning of Christmas was finally here as all the children woke up from their dreams and charged into their parent's room waking them up telling them to get up as it was Christmas. One of those children being Sora as she rushed into the living room as her eyes widened at the sight of the Christmas tree with all the presents underneath them and how pretty it looked.

"Go ahead Sora, go get your presents." Tigress said with a smile on her face prompting her daughter to get and dig in to her presents. That's exactly what she did as she ran over to the tree which lay about 10 presents not counting the ones she made. Her family then sat around the tree watching the little cub open her gifts up.

"Wow, the bamboo stick of pure awesomeness." Sora said in an excited tone as she began to swing it around like she was fighting enemies off and she was doing a pretty good job with it. But before Sora opened the rest of her gifts she wanted her family to have theirs.

"Here you guys go." Sora said as she handed her gifts to her family. Her family then took them gladly wondering what they were but if it was from Sora they knew it was something special and they were right.

"Sora did you make this?" Tigress asked as her and Po unwrapped a plate which had a painting of them as they were holding paws with a little sun in the corner of the plate along with a blue sky. Above Po and Tigress it said best parents in the world. "Yeah mommy, I made them all, I hope you like them." Sora said as she walked up to her mother.

"They are beautiful Sora; you did a great job with them." Viper said with a smile on her face as the others nodded in agreement gaining a blush from Sora. "Thank you auntie Viper, I'm really glad you do." Sora then looked at her mother who was running her paw down the plate and looked like she was about to cry getting a worried look from her daughter.

"Are you alright mommy?" Sora asked with concern as she had never really seen her mother cry and figured something was wrong. Tigress then wiped some tears away and smiled at her daughter as she then grabbed her daughter in a huge bear hug holding her tightly. "I'm fine honey; it's the best gift I have gotten because it's from my special angel." Tigress then began to cry tears of happiness to have such a great and awesome daughter. Sora couldn't help but smile and wrapped her arms around her mother tightly "Merry Christmas mommy, and I love you." Sora said softly as she began to purr softly and once she did Tigress smiled and began to purr herself.

"I love you to honey, and merry Christmas." Tigress said kissing her daughter on the forehead and sent her back to her presents so she could open the rest of them to see what she got. The rest of the day was pure awesome as Sora played with her new toys along with her family as they had little snowball fights and sat by the warm fire enjoying each other's company as Sora was so glad she had such an awesome family and never wanted that to change.

**Yes I got this story updated finally and I hope you all liked it. I'm seriously hopeing I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. So please leave a review and tell me what you thought it would be insanely appreciated so I know if you like this story so far or not thank you.**


	7. New Story Or Try And Continue?

**Hey guys I know this isn't a new chapter but I think might just end up rebooting this story or basically just make a new whole story based off of this one. Like it will have a life story of Po and Tigresses baby cub like this one but it will have different characters as well as different names in it as it will also have a new baby cub who will look all different and have an all new name. It's not that I don't like this story I mean I really do but it's just that all the chapters seemed to rush, they all have too much repeating with words and actions and such, they are not very descriptive at all and frankly the punctuation and grammar in it sucks and that the last chapter I wrote I sort of put myself in a position that it's impossible to write the next chapter sort of. I mean would you guys mind if I did a whole new story like this one or do you want me to try and continue this one I just want to make it enjoyable for you readers and not make you feel like your reading a big bla through the whole thing. Leave a review and tell me what you think of this idea if you like it or not I'm glad that you guys like and read it makes me feel good that you do. I just want to make it good for you guys.**


End file.
